Punto de inflexión
by iBelle6
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Kate durante el tiempo que estuvo alejada de Rick tras el disparo? Después de irle a buscar a la firma de libros, decide abrirse a él y explicarle cómo fueron sus meses de recuperación.
1. Chapter 1

**La famosa escena de los columpios del 4x01 siempre me dejó mal cuerpo: Kate después de haber pasado de Rick por más de tres meses, le va a buscar a la firma de libros porque necesita información que él guarda para seguir investigando el caso de su madre. Me pareció una actitud demasiado aprovechada, en la que Rick, por supuesto, no le supo decir que no. Como yo no tengo que justificar una_ season_, voy intentar mejorar la imagen de Kate, sin tener que llevarla a terapia un año entero antes de reconocerle que le escuchó y que no le es indiferente. Vamos a ello.**

* * *

Las luces largas del coche y la música de fondo eran casi su única compañía. La oscuridad de la noche la envolvía a derecha e izquierda, comprobando de vez en cuando por el retrovisor que por atrás tampoco se veía nada, que ningún otro coche usaba la misma carretera. Iba tatareando casi para ella las canciones del recopilatorio de los 80 que tenía en su _iphone_, evitando así que el cansancio y el sopor por la aburrida conducción acabaran de dormirla al volante. Casi casi sintiéndose hipnotizada. La línea discontinua que separaba los dos sentidos de circulación no dejaba de repetirse, una tras otra, una tras otra, tras otra... Y unos metros más allá, más de lo mismo, líneas discontinuas que se abrían paso entre la noche cerrada.

-¿No duermes? -Le preguntó a su compañero de viaje que acababa de cambiar de posición.

-No. Te escuchaba con los ojos cerrados. -se sentaba mejor en su asiento. -Casi me gusta más Thriller cuando la cantas tú, aunque debes mejorar la risita del final. Mira, debe ser una cosa así "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha". -Imitaba con sorprendente parecido la de la versión original, acercándose a ella.

-Me estás asustando, Castle. -Agarraba fuertemente el volante. -Y lo que veo fuera no me ayuda.

-"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" -Volvía a tentar a su suerte.

-¡Castle! ¡Llevo pistola! No te pases. -le advertía.

-Eres una aburrida. Buscaba un poco de distracción únicamente. -Volvía a sentarse bien, dirigiendo su mirada a través de la ventanilla de su derecha. -De día todo esto debe ser precioso, pero ahora... Es que apenas se ve nada y eso que debería haber luna.

-Lo es. Es realmente bonito. Ya lo comprobarás mañana. Hay nubes, ¿no?, -se inclinaba hacia delante, levantando la vista para comprobarlo a la vez que proseguía. -porque ayer casi había luna llena. Espero que no llueva, aunque en las montañas todo puede pasar. -la música recuperó el protagonismo del cómodo silencio que volvía a instalarse entre ellos. Kate empezó a seguir el ritmo de la música dando unos ligeros golpecitos al volante. -No queda mucho. Un poco más adelante hay un pequeño pueblo y tras dejarlo atrás, en seguida saldremos de la carretera y ya habremos llegado.

Habían sido unos días duros. Volver a trabajar después de tres meses de baja por el disparo, tener que verse obligada a ir a buscar a Castle tras plantarle, volver a apuntar con un arma a un sospechoso y... Asumir que estaría de nuevo en la dirección del cañón de una pistola, habían sido simplemente demasiado para su aún débil estado de ánimo. Únicamente su cercanía, su protección, su preocupación le habían dado fuerzas para poder acabar el caso y dar con el verdadero asesino. Tras los enfados, tras echarle de su vida antes y después del tema del cementerio, tras todo, ahí volvía a estar él. Con ella. Como siempre.

-¿Qué se siente? - le había preguntado con una expresión que no ocultaba el inmenso orgullo que sentía una vez detuvieron al culpable.

-No es suficiente. Pero me basta por ahora.

Todo parecía estar bien entre ellos. Las miradas con significado, las sonrisas que decían tantas cosas habían vuelto. Estaban de nuevo ahí, entre los dos. Con él definitivamente todo era más fácil. Más llevadero. Le quería. Y ella le había mentido descaradamente. No sabe las veces que se ha echado por cara su cobardía, pero simplemente no podía afrontarlo en aquel momento. Con Josh, con su obsesión por el caso de su madre, el trauma el disparo, por lo que perdería en su vida si no salía bien.

-Gracias por cubrirme la espalda. -prosiguió. Y él, quitándole hierro, se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera lo que los escritores de novelas estuvieran acostumbrados a hacer. -Para esto están los compañeros.

_Para esto están los compañeros. _Y ella había dado por acabada la jornada. _Para esto están los compañeros. _Para cubrirse. Para apoyarse. ¿Para mentirse? No podía seguir ocultándole que le oyó ni lo mucho que le había echado de menos durante el tiempo que no se vieron.

-¡Ah! Y oye... -Beckett se giró. -Lo resolveremos. Tu muro interior no dudará eternamente. -De nuevo esa sonrisa capaz de derrumbarlo todo. Una sonrisa que sólo podía responderse con otra.

_Para esto están los compañeros. _Y ella siguió camino al ascensor. _Para esto están los compañeros. _Confiaba en él. Más que eso, de hecho.

_\- _Castle_._ -Se volvía de nuevo hacia él. -¿Haces algo este fin de semana? El lunes libro y... Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio.

Recorrieron en silencio la poca distancia que quedaba hasta su destino cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, recuperando las razones del viaje o suponiéndolas, ordenando ideas, imaginando situaciones, esperando comprensión.

-Es aquí. -frenaba el coche y echando el freno de mano, se giraba hacia él. -Vamos, acompáñame. -le daba la vuelta a la llave y abría su puerta, empezando a salir. Las luces del coche, que no había apagado intencionadamente alumbraban el descampado donde estaban. –Empieza a chispear. Date prisa, después ya cogeremos las bolsas. Te enseñaré esto por dentro y mañana podremos dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Si no llueve, claro.

Castle salió también del coche, estirando los brazos, estirándose todo él en un intento de recuperar el movimiento en sus entumecidos músculos por las dos horas largas de viaje, sin hacer caso a las cuatro gotas mal contadas que estaban cayendo. Llenó sus pulmones de aire puro y fresco, aprovechando que el aire era menos denso, que fluía mejor. Siguiéndola con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, apresurada, buscando las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel. Se acercó a ella, esperando que abriera la puerta.

-No veo nada. Castle, puedes apartarte un poco a ver si tengo más luz. -intentaba sin resultado encajar la llave en la cerradura.

-Espera, que activo la linterna del móvil.

Entonces todo fue más fácil. Sólo empujar la puerta para que empezara a abrirse, Kate encendió la luz de la estancia principal. -Adelante. -le decía, aunque era ella la que tomó la iniciativa entrando en primer lugar. Aspiró profundamente, como cada vez que volvía ahí. Le encantaba ese olor a leña que la transportaba irremediablemente a sus días más felices, con sus padres. -Es muy pequeño, pero para nosotros era suficiente. -Estaban los dos parados en medio del salón, al que se accedía directamente desde el exterior.

-Así que aquí has pasado tus meses de recuperación. -no perdía detalle.

-Sí. Ha sido aquí. A temporadas con mi padre, otros días sola... ¿No tienes frío? -se abrazaba ella misma, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. -Apenas hace dos semanas que me fui, pero es como si hiciera siglos que está deshabitado. Voy a por leña y enciendo la chimenea. ¿Puedes traer mientras tanto las bolsas del coche?

-Claro. Ahora vuelvo. -y desaparecía por donde había entrado unos minutos antes.

Era una cabaña de montaña sin grandes pretensiones. Un par de habitaciones ocupaban el ala izquierda de la casa, separadas por un pequeño baño con ducha. Enfrente, una cocina abierta que daba al salón donde estaba la chimenea que acababa de encender la inspectora. Todo forrado en manera de roble, y con ciertos detalles en piedra. La decoración era rústica, pero sin duda tenía clase.

-He apagado las luces del coche. -le indicaba Rick tras dejar las bolsas a un lado, cerrando seguidamente la puerta. -Echo la llave ya, ¿te parece? -preguntaba retóricamente a la dueña, acabando de girarla y dejándola colgando.

-Sí, perfecto. -se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, viendo cómo se despeinaba el pelo, como queriendo hacer saltar las inoportunas gotas que le habían acompañado en su rápida excursión al coche. -¿Llueve más?

-Está empezando a animarse. Esperemos que solo sea un chaparrón. Bueno, inspectora, ¿hace usted los honores? -le indicaba con la mano que empezara con la visita guiada a las instalaciones.

-Por supuesto, aunque vamos a acabar muy pronto. Se encaminaban hacia la primera de las puertas, llevando cada uno su bolsa con la ropa. -Esta es mi habitación. -Abría la puerta y la luz, dejando su equipaje sobre la cama. -Sencilla, pero funcional. Y aquí al lado está el baño. La siguiente puerta es la habitación de mis padres. De mi padre. Dormirás tú en ésta. Desde esta habitación tienes vistas al pequeño lago que hay frente a la casa, pero para acceder al porche, hay que ir por la cocina. Ven.

Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y la siguió. -las llaves de esta puerta están en este cajón. -las cogió, y le invitó a pasar a la pequeña zona resguardada de la lluvia. Estas butacas que hay aquí dentro, van fuera junto con esta mesita. Las entramos cuando nos vamos.

-¿Quieres sacarlas ahora? -le sugería Castle.

-Casi que sí. Así hacemos sitio dentro, que no estamos muy sobrados. Y ahora preparo algo rápido de cenar.

Definitivamente los sandwiches sabían mejor con una cerveza y sin las formalidades de un mantel. Sentados en la barra de la cocina, en los taburetes, los habían disfrutado como si fueran el mejor de los banquetes. Nada como tener apetito. Una vez habían sacado los muebles del porche fuera, pensaron en cenar ahí, escuchando el relajante ruido de la lluvia que iba ganando fuerza por minutos, pero la humedad y el frío les hicieron cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de haber trabajado hasta entrada la tarde, y las más de dos horas de viaje hasta llegar ahí, no tenías ganas de acostarse. Estaban cómodos, distendidos como en los mejores tiempos. -¿Te apecete una copa? Vamos a ver lo que hay.

-La intensa lluvia fuera, los dos sentados -descalzos- en el suelo de una cabaña en medio de la montaña. Calentándonos y alumbrándonos solo por la tenue luz que desprende el fuego de la chimenea, un par de whiskies... Como en mis mejores sueños, Kate. Sabes cómo acabaría esta escena en uno de mis libros, ¿verdad? -la miraba con la falsa seriedad que no puede ocultar una sonrisa. -Para eso me has traído aquí, ¿eh? Eres tremenda... -le mantenía la mirada mientras se acercaba el vaso a sus labios.

-No seas tonto, Castle. Claro que no te he traído aquí por esto. -negaba con la cabeza, sorprendida y divertida por las salidas absurdas de su compañero.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué me has traído, Kate? Aún no me lo has dicho y no logro imaginármelo. -buscaba respuestas en la mirada de mujer más complicada que había conocido, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Ella tampoco apartaba la vista de los suyos, pensando sus palabras. Estudiando qué decir y cómo hacerlo. Carraspeó. -Desaparecí unas semanas de tu vida, sin dar explicaciones. He vuelto casi de la misma manera. -hizo una pausa, desviando su mirada a las llamas del hogar. -el otros día, en los columpios dijiste que estabas enfadado. Seguramente estarás dolido mucho tiempo, aunque por tu manera de ser parece que todo está olvidado y que estamos como siempre. Yo tampoco estoy bien. No me siento contenta tal como ha ido todo, por lo que he hecho y dicho. Sé que tienes y tendrás muchas preguntas y que yo te debo respuesta a ellas. _Para esto están los compañeros. Confías en él. _Quiero explicarte cómo han sido estos meses en los que he estado alejada de ti. Por qué actué de esa manera. Cómo he vivido este tiempo, lo que he sufrido, lo que he trabajado, avanzado, lo que he deseado, mis dudas, mis miedos... Todo. Quiero que me conozcas tal como soy ahora y que valores si vale la pena lo que sea que puede venir cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

* * *

**Lo que hubiera dado por haberlos visto antes del portazo de _Always_ en una cabaña aislada hablando y lo que surja. Voy a dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Espero que este nuevo argumentos os guste tanto como a mi. Gracias por seguirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo sigue asentando las bases de la historia.** **Confío en que os guste.**

* * *

Durante minutos sólo el crepitar de la leña al quemarse en el hogar y las gotas de lluvia picando sobre el tejado de la cabaña llenaron el silencio que crearon las últimas palabras que la inspectora había dejado en el aire. Mientras un sorprendido Richard Castle procesaba lo que había querido decir su compañera con ese _'quiero que me conozcas tal como soy ahora y que valores si vale la pena lo que sea que puede venir cuando nos vayamos de aquí'_, Beckett se sentía orgullosa por haberse atrevido a hablarle sin tapujos. Sin rodeos. Por fin había compartido con él la razón de la invitación, aunque la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento la empezara a agobiar hasta casi impedirle seguir hablando con coherencia. Fijó la vista en la mano que aguantaba el licor, decidiendo su próximo movimiento.

-He pensado mucho en esto, Rick. En la conveniencia de traerte aquí, de explicarte lo que me pasa por aquí y por aquí. -su índice viajaba de la sien al corazón. -Pero ya sabes lo que me cuesta abrirme a la gente. No me malinterpretes, tengo claro que tú no eres gente. -levantaba lentamente la mirada hacia él, ligeramente sonrojada. -Me he convencido que proponerte acompañarme este fin de semana era lo correcto. Ha sido estos días en la comisaría que hemos pasado juntos, después de ir a buscarte a la firma de libros. Siento una inexplicable necesidad de abrirme a ti, incluso creo que voy enseñarte algo que consideraba era exclusivamente mío. Algo que ha sido mi válvula de escape desde el disparo y muestra lo que soy y lo que pienso desde lo más profundo. Creo que te ayudará a comprender lo que hice y quizás a perdonarme. -se llevaba el vaso a la boca, ganando tiempo para seguir buscando las mejores palabras. -Sí, he pensado mucho en esto y definitivamente es lo correcto. -repetía sus palabras. -Incluso he valorado y asumiré las consecuencias que todo esto puede llegar a tener. He aceptado que probablemente me harás llorar, que quizás querrás irte antes del lunes, olvidarte de mí... pero me arriesgaré. Necesito contártelo todo. Porque para mí eres alguien muy especial. ¿Cómo lo dijiste...? Eres mi compañero, mi amigo ¿no?

-Kate... -dejaba el whisky en el suelo. -Te dije, nos dijimos muchas otras cosas ese día. Entre ellas que no sabía lo que éramos y me gustaría tenerlo claro. Tú dices que necesitas contarme algo. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mí, ahora que hablamos con franqueza? Me gustaría saber si estamos o alguna vez estaremos en la misma página.

-Ya. Recuerdo muy bien esa discusión. Como recuerdo otras muchas cosas, Rick. Una de las cosas que quiero aclarar estos tres días es precisamente eso, saber lo que somos. -tragó saliva, y apretó los dientes, en un vano intento de coger fuerzas y empezar por afrontar su mentira. Se echó atrás. Hoy no. -Ha sido un día duro. Estoy cansada y necesito organizar un poco mis ideas. Perdona por darte sólo titulares. Perdona por dejarte así... Mañana avanzaremos. Te lo prometo. -se bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso antes de levantarse del suelo. -¿Cerrarás la puerta del porche antes de acostarte? La dejamos abierta antes.

-Sí. -respondía con la mirada perdida, pensativo, descolocado. Salió de su ensimismamiento con el movimiento de Kate poniéndose de pie frente a él. -Sí, sí, claro. Vete a dormir. Yo me encargo. -Pasó por su lado, tocándole el hombro. Apretándoselo cariñosamente, dándole y dándose ánimos para afrontar lo que solo ella sabía.

Tras desearle una buena noche al hombre que dejaba en la salita, se encerró en su habitación, apoyándose en la puerta, pasándose primero las manos por la cara y después por el pelo. Acordándose de las similitudes con Los Ángeles, lamentando perder siempre la valentía en los momentos clave. Hacía unos meses no se atrevió a cruzar la línea con Castle, o más bien se decidió tarde. Hoy había hecho lo mismo con su charla pendiente. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba para ponerse el pijama, mirando y tocando la cicatriz que ahora marcaba uno de sus pechos. Como casi cada noche al desvestirse, cada mañana al entrar en la ducha, cada día al ponerse el sujetador. En Los Ángeles no estaba esa marca que le recordaba tantas cosas: la obsesión por el caso de su madre, que era un objetivo, que era una mentirosa. Suspiró. No sabía si así le gustaría a él, pero no podía cambiar nada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama cuando sintió que volvía a revivirlo todo. El día soleado, el discurso que estaba dando a Montgomery, la mirada cruzada con Castle, el disparo, el dolor, ella en el suelo, los gritos, sus palabras, su mirada, su miedo, el silencio, la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, obligándose a respirar lenta y profundamente. Recuperando el pulso normal. Ella hablando con Josh en la UCI, Castle entrando con ese magnífico arreglo de flores, Castle guapísimo, Castle de negro, Castle decepcionado al escuchar que no recordaba nada. _Cobarde, Kate_. Era una cobarde y seguía siéndolo. Castle yéndose después que ella le pidiera que la dejara sola. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sopló. Tenía que dejar de acordarse continuamente de ese día y de sus errores garrafales.

Se incorporó para acabar de cambiarse. Debía meterse en la cama y descansar. Mañana iba a ser un día muy complicado para ella. Tan complicado como esperado. Guardó en su armario la poca ropa que había traído para pasar los tres días antes de acostarse. Total, ahí ya había cosas suyas. No tenía sentido ir paseando ropa arriba y abajo. Se quitó el reloj de pulsera y fue a guardarlo en el cajón de la mesita pequeña, sobre la que descansaba la lamparita que solía usar para leer. La libreta. Ahí la había dejado quince días antes justo antes de volver a Nueva York, tras su última anotación. La intercambió por el reloj, mirándola con tanta admiración como si fuera la primera vez que la tuviera entre sus manos. Su padre había tenido mucho gusto al comprársela. Acarició la tapa dura antes de abrirla por la primera página y empezar a leerla, como siempre hacía. Había sido su gran confidente durante el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente.

_26 de mayo de 2011_

_Duele. Duele mucho. Y la marca es horrible. _

_28 de mayo de 2011_

_Estoy dolorida, agotada e incluso me cuesta escribir. Mi padre me intenta animar con poco éxito. Dice que tengo que hacer algo más que estar durmiendo todo el día. He empezado a levantarme y a dar pequeños paseos por los pasillos. Acompañada, claro. Me limpian, me curan, me cortan la comida para que no use el brazo izquierdo. Parezco una inútil. Y me duele la herida._

_29 de mayo de 2011_

_No descanso. Revivo constantemente el disparo, el grito de Castle, el caos, las sirenas, todo._

_30 de mayo de 2011_

_Ya solo me queda a mi padre. He apartado de mí a todo el mundo que me importa. Hace 11 días que eché a Castle, hoy he roto con Josh. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, no quiero dar pena ni amargarles la existencia con mis obsesiones. Solo puedo enfocarme en el odio hacia los responsables de la muerte de mi madre y que casi me entierran también a mí._

Cerró la libreta, para volver a abrirla casi al momento. Buscando entre las hojas el par de pétalos de rosa que guardó ahí, recuerdo perenne del ramo de flores que Castle le llevó al hospital. Cogió uno de ellos para acariciarlo con sumo cuidado. Empezaba a estar muy suave. Lo dejó otra vez donde lo había encontrado. -Tienes que ayudarme ¿vale? No, no sé cómo hacer esto y sin embargo sé tengo que hacerlo. Ahora ya no me puedo tirar atrás. -le hablaba al cuaderno como si le escuchara. Lo guardó en el cajón de donde lo había sacado. Junto al reloj, junto las pastillas para el dolor y junto a la foto. La sacó y la dejó sobre la mesita, metiéndose en la cama para volver a revivir ese momento. Se la tiraron en L.A. tras acabar el caso, mientras hacían tiempo hasta la salida del avión. Fueron muchas las veces que durante las últimas semanas de su recuperación se acordó del paseo que compartieron por la playa de Santa Mónica, las risas que se dieron subiendo a la montaña rusa casi casi de juguete y que tanto pánico le daba a Castle, y por supuesto la noria desde donde se habían retratado. Parecía que aún escuchaba el griterío de los niños en las atracciones, el olor a palomitas, el olor a mar. Estaban muy guapos. Fue ahí, en esa cabaña, cuando el odio fue dando paso a la reflexión cuando empezó a valorar lo que había dejado atrás. Fue ahí donde dejó de culparse de toda su mala suerte para querer a cambiar las cosas. Fue ahí donde decidió qué, o mejor dicho, a quién quería y se concentró en curarse para luchar por él. Debía ser a finales de julio o quizás a principios de agosto cuando empezó a recuperar el control de su vida, cuando empezó a explicarle cosas a esa foto. A él. Se sentaba en la cama, abría la libreta, buscaba lo último que había escrito, ponía la fotografía delante y le contaba su día. Sin cortarse. Sin pensar si se lo tomaría bien, si se enfadaría. Y cuando finalmente apagaba la luz se imaginaba que él le respondía, le daba ánimos, la apoyaba. Estaba ahí para ella. Como tantas veces. Siempre persiguiéndola, siempre a su lado. Y entre sueños y pesadillas se convencía que al día siguiente quizás le llamaría. Le buscaría, se disculparía por haber tardado tanto en haberlo hecho, por no estar preparada para afrontar sus palabras en el cementerio, por haberle mentido, por haberse ido. Sin embargo, con la luz del día sus propósitos se hacían débiles y el miedo a ser rechazada ganaba a las ganas de volver a verle, de volver a escucharle. Y así iban pasando los días, las semanas, los meses. Y con cada día de separación ella le imaginaba más molesto, menos dispuesto a perdonarla. Acarició la cara de Castle con el pulgar. En esa foto definitivamente no había rechazo. Solo alegría, diversión, complicidad, apoyo, amor callado. Y eso era justo lo que había necesitado en esos momentos difíciles. Nada de complicaciones hasta estar curada. Pero ya lo estaba ¿no? ¿Por qué seguir esperando un momento que nunca iba a ser el mejor?

Apartó el edredón, dejó la foto de nuevo en el cajón y se levantó, decidida a abrir la puerta. _Castle, te mentí. Lo recu_erdo todo. Y aquí, en esta libreta, tienes la prueba de que yo también te he querido todo este tiempo. No era tan difícil. Aguantó la mano a escasa distancia de la manecilla, dudosa. Aunque si era tan directa le asustaría. Quizás debía ir poco a poco. Empezar a contarle un poco más de su recuperación en ese momento y seguir al día siguiente. Menos mal que lo tenía claro, pensó con ironía. Siempre postergando, siempre pensando lo que pasará, siempre poniendo pegas a todo. Enfréntate a tus miedos o nunca les ganarás, Kate. Y abrió la puerta, encontrándose un salón oscuro apenas iluminado por una luz de su habitación y la de Rick, que cerraba la puerta de la suya en ese preciso instante. Como en Los Ángeles.

Tendría que ser mañana.

* * *

**Nos leemos pronto. Se agradecerán los comentarios.**

**Isabel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avanzamos un poco más en la historia de estos dos. Gracias a todas las que dedicáis unos minutos a leerme y en especial a las que también lo hacéis para dejar alguna review y no os puedo escribir por ser _Guests_. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

No había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama desde que se habían despedido hasta al día siguiente. Esa mujer era sin ningún tipo de dudas una fuente inagotable de sorpresas. No iba a entenderla jamás, y sin embargo le apasionaba, le enganchaba su manera de ser. Era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él. Desarrollaba, fortalecía su imaginación como nunca imaginó sería posible. Era definitivamente su musa. Ya había recreado lo que depararía la mañana, el día siguiente de cien maneras diferentes. _Quiero que me conozcas tal como soy ahora y que valores si vale la pena lo que sea que puede venir cuando nos vayamos de aquí. _¿Qué había querido decir con eso? _Probablemente me harás llorar, quizás querrás irte antes del lunes, olvidarte de mí, pero me arriesgaré._ Necesito contártelo todo. Y como la nueva reina del suspense, le había dicho que se iba a dormir, y que mañana le explicaría más y que quizás le enseñaría algo. ¿El qué? Si había algo que realmente le reconfortara era saber que en un par de días todas esas preguntas que ella decía él se estaba haciendo tendrían respuesta. O quizás no haría falta esperar tanto y se lo contaría en unas horas. Sin duda había creado mucha expectación, y ahí estaba, con los ojos como platos a las tres de la mañana, escuchando como la lluvia amainaba, como el viento movía hojas de los árboles cercanos, escuchándose a él. Inquieto. Ansioso. Dubitativo. Despistado. Había algo en todos los recientes acontecimientos que se le escapaba. Una pieza perdida que iba a hacer encajar todo el _puzzle_. Y no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Sólo que se trataba de ella. Y de él. De algo que podría empezar tras ese fin de semana largo. ¿Una relación? _Rick, no te ilusiones_, se decía ¿Una nueva separación, esta vez más definitiva? Entonces ¿por qué lo habría llevarlo ahí, a solas? No, no era eso. ¿Cómo debía encajar lo que fuera a explicarle? ¿Tenía que ser comprensivo? ¿Seguir enfadado? Aún estaba molesto por haber pasado de él en momentos complicados. Momentos que no solo fueron complicados para ella. ¿Qué le había llevado a aceptar acompañarla? ¿Qué esperaba realmente de esa escapada? Se dio media vuelta más, quedando boca arriba, levantando los brazos ligeramente y dejándolos caer a ambos lados del cuerpo, desesperado por no coger el sueño y por verse sepultado por preguntas sin respuestas. Esas preguntas sin respuestas. Bufó. Mañana estaría hecho un asco. Dio otra vuelta. Y otra. Ahora boca abajo, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

Una quietud que le era extraña le despertó unas horas más tarde. Abrió los ojos y apartó el cojín que apenas le dejaba respirar, acostumbrándose al lugar, recordando entonces dónde estaba y las esperanzas que tenía puestas en que ese día iba a ser especial. Delante suyo, entre las rendijas del ventanal de madera que por la noche no había abierto por el temporal, se colaban los rayos del sol. Parecía mentira que apenas unas horas antes hubiera llovido tanto. Se desperezó, salió de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrir los portones, con la clara intención de ver ese lago tan anunciado por Kate. -¡Wow! Se quedó muy corta al decir que esto me iba a gustar. -Dijo en voz alta. Cada mes del año tiene su encanto en la montaña. Los tonos grises, los verdes apagados del invierno, el verde claro de la primavera, algo más oscuro en verano, pero sin lugar a dudas los colores del otoño eran sus favoritos. La naturaleza mostraba entonces todo de lo que era capaz. Mostraba sin pudor su grandeza, regalándonos la impecable mezcla de marrones, naranjas, amarillos en sintonía perfecta con toda la escala de verdes. El pequeño lago que tenía delante era como un cuadro al óleo de esa estación del año. El sol intenso brillando en un cielo azul sin nubes no hacía más que elevar a portentosa la definición de esa escena. Y entre tanta belleza, ella. Sentada en el borde de un pequeño embarcadero en el que descansaba una barquita que no tendría más que dos metros de eslora. Era el mejor despertar que recordaba. Solo por eso y por las expectativas creadas, ya valía la pena haber ido ahí con Kate. Y por la compañía, claro. Intentó retener la imagen. Los meses de baja le habían sentado de maravilla a la inspectora. Estaba estupenda. Relajada. Con algún kilo más que suavizaba la expresión de su cara. Bronceada. Estaba más que guapa. Y él estaba más que molesto pero seguía tan colgado de ella como el primer día, sin olvidar que además ahora la quería con locura. Si sólo ella recordara lo que le dijo en el cementerio. Por una vez que él reunió todo el valor para abrirse a ella, y no sirvió para nada. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto con el que intentaba disminuir el agobio que le producía cerciorarse de la ineficacia de lo que él consideraba su gran proeza. E intentando sentirse mejor, cogió una toalla y se encaminó al baño.

Siempre recobraba la inspiración bajo el agua. Era como una musa último recurso que cada mañana le daba algunas ideas para afrontar el día con fuerzas renovadas. Aquel día comprobó que las duchas en la montaña eran igual de efectivas. Había pasado una noche simplemente horrorosa, sin encontrar la posición, imaginando situaciones y escenarios donde arrancaría la conversación, preocupándose por el cambio de actitud de Beckett. Más decidida, hablando directamente. Y ahí, dejando caer la cabeza entre los brazos que apoyaba en la pared, siguiendo el recorrido del agua por su cuerpo, ahí lo vio todo claro. ¿Por qué darle vueltas a lo que iba a venir? Lo que tenía que preocuparle era encajar fuera lo que fuera de la mejor manera. No debía perder el control. Debía dejarla hablar, o mejor aún ayudarle a hablar, ser comprensivo, ponerse en su piel y tenía que ser positivo. Haberle llevado ahí y haberle anunciado su interés en abrirse a él y sobre todo aclarar el tipo de relación que tenían eran unos titulares de lo más prometedores, aunque los detalles no fueran a ser agradables.

Salió a su encuentro un rato más tarde. Relajado, más o menos descansado y con la mente abierta. Beckett seguía en el mismo lugar y casi en la misma posición, leyendo con aparente concentración el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Buenos días, Beckett. -se paraba su lado en el embarcadero, con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando el paisaje desde ese nuevo ángulo. -Quién hubiera apostado por un día así ayer por la noche...

-Buenos días, Castle. Sí, desde luego ayer no me esperaba tener este sol. Es lo que tiene la montaña, es imprevisible. ¿Has dormido bien? Cerraba el libro y volvía la vista hacia el recién llegado.

-Me costó coger el sueño. Supongo que estaba inquieto. Pero después he dormido como un bebé. ¿Y tú?

-Ya... Más o menos igual que tú. -ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante unos segundos. El escritor de pie, contemplativo. Ella reflexiva, suponiendo las razones del desasosiego de Castle la noche anterior. Finalmente fue Rick el que rompió el silencio. -Esto es increíble. No sé por qué no te escapas más veces aquí, a las montañas.

-Sí, bueno. Es increíble, pero si estás solo no se disfruta tanto. Y ya sabes... Demasiados recuerdos que duelen y pocas oportunidades de crear nuevos. No has desayunado, ¿verdad? ¿Preparo algo? -cambiaba de tema.

-Preparemos algo, claro. -y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

No habían podido cenar en pequeño porche de la terraza, en la que con pericia cabían las butacas y la mesita, pero disfrutaron ahí del desayuno. Aquel lugar era simplemente de ensueño. Tan tranquilo, tan acogedor, tan espectacular. No le extrañaba en absoluto que Kate hubiera decidido trasladarse ahí para recuperarse.

-Así... ¿Qué decías que estabas leyendo cuando he aparecido yo esta mañana? -le preguntaba mientras alcanzaba la mermelada.

-"El cuerpo del delito", de Patricia Cornwell. ¿La conoces?

-Las conozco. Tanto a Patricia Cornwell, que por cierto no es mi tipo, como a Kay Scarpetta. Me sucede una cosa rara con Kay. Me la imagino como un cruce entre Lanie y tú y... Me cuesta meterme en los libros. -le ponía cara de disgusto.

-¿Un cruce entre Lanie y yo? Muy buena, Castle. -se reía a gusto Beckett. -Tengo que contárselo cuando la vea. ¿Sabes que me recomendó ella esta colección?

-Me lo podría haber imaginado. -mordió su tostada.

-Supongo que me quiso devolver el favor por haberle recomendado yo los tuyos. -le guiñó el ojo al escritor con el que compartía desayuno, que abría los ojos como platos mientras tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. -¿Tú recomendándome? No sabes cómo me has alegrado el día, Beckett. Juraría que desde ese lejano primer caso juntos, no habías vuelto a hablar de mis libros... Ahora que ya no soy un extraño para tí ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Solo te gustan mis libros o eres fan? ¿Has hecho cola alguna vez para que te firme un libro? ¿Has...?

-Pues sí... -Interrumpía el bombardeo de preguntas que he hacía Castle casi sin respirar.

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio? -su perplejidad no hizo más que aumentar cuando Kate asintió, cogiendo la taza de café, sonriente. -¿Qué libros te he firmado? -se echaba hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la butaca.

-Todos. -con cada pregunta que Kate respondía su sorpresa era mayor.

-¿Todos? Bah, no. Bromeas. Me acordaría de tí. -hundió su mano en el pelo, tirándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Pensó en ese momento que le tomaba el pelo como otras tantas veces.

-No bromeo, Castle. ¿Hago cara de estar riéndome? Tus libros me ayudaron a superar la muerte de mi madre. La justicia como eje central de cada historia... Creo que soy policía en parte gracias a ti. -se acababa el desayuno y se limpiaba con la servilleta antes de proseguir. -Además, es normal que no te acuerdes de mí. Nunca me has firmado en... Ya sabes. -intentaba aligerar el ambiente.

-Precisamente por eso. Si te miré a los ojos, nunca debería haberme olvidado de tí, Kate. -bajó su mirada hacia su plato, sonrojada, mordiéndose delicadamente el labio inferior. -Oye, que la de las confesiones incómodas este fin de semana soy yo. No te me adelantes.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora, Kate? Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Hemos compartido mucho juntos. Nunca, jamás habías ni tan siquiera sugerido que eras fan de mis libros y de repente... Uff.

-Ayer te lo avancé, Rick. Siento la necesidad de contarte todo lo que soy, y en especial todo lo que he pasado últimamente, mi recuperación, porqué he desaparecido de tu vida por meses sin decir nada. -cuando parecía que iba a seguir hablando, calló. -Espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo. -entró en la cabaña, regresando tras unos segundos a su butaca. Castle no perdía detalle. No podía apartar la vista de lo que había ido a buscar dentro y que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

-Unos diez días después del disparo empecé a escribir una especie de diario en el que he ido explicando todo lo que me iba pasando por dentro. Aquí está todo, Rick. Y me gustaría que lo leyeras. -le extendía el cuaderno para que pudiera alcanzarlo. -Cógelo.

-Kate... No creo que sea una buena idea. -rechazaba su propuesta levantando la mano.

-Por favor... -Rick dudaba. -Mira. -se acercó de nuevo la libreta, la abrió por la última página y le enseñó lo que buscaba. -¿Te acuerdas de este día? Supongo que sí. Todo lo que hay aquí. Bueno, parte de lo que escribí tras dejar el hospital se lo explicaba a esta foto. A ti concretamente. Fue cuando empecé a ver un poco más allá del odio que tenía a los que me desmoronaron la vida. Cuando empecé a estar mejor, cogía la foto, la ponía en una de las dos hojas y simplemente me inspirabas. También tú tienes un punto de musa, ¿Sabes? -sonrió. -Te lo he estado contando a ti, pero ya sabes, soy complicada. Nada de llamarte y hablar. No. Eso es para la gente normal. Yo... Yo no me atreví. Ahora deberías leerlo. Entero.

Después de unos minutos de vacilación por parte de los dos continuó. -No tenemos nada para comer y es una pena no aprovechar este día. Te llevaré a un sitio especial para mí. Iba con mis padres a hacer picnics. Me voy a acercar al pueblo a comprar cuatro cosas. Esta noche, si quieres y te apetece, podemos ir a cenar a un sitio que conozco. -se puso en pie, empezando a recoger los platos de desayuno. Con el trasteo de vasos, tazas y platos, dejó el cuaderno en la mesa frente a él con la foto encima. -No te levantes. -le dijo al escritor cuando empezó a ayudarla. -Rick, esto es importante para mí. -le miraba suplicante. -Estás en tu casa, en la nevera hay refrescos, y... Bueno, ya lo sabes. Oye, cuando vuelva hablamos de lo que quieras, ¿vale? Te explicaré lo que necesites. Y Rick, gracias.

Kate y bandeja desaparecieron dentro de la casa, dejando a un Rick solo y completamente confundido delante de lo que para él era sin lugar a dudas el diario de Beckett. Cogió la foto en la que estaban juntos, muy juntos en aquella noria. Su inspiración... ¿él? Irónico. Volvió la mirada hacia el paisaje que tenía delante, escuchando entre el cantar de los pájaros el motor del coche alejándose.

Inmóvil. Aturdido. Incapaz de reaccionar. Digiriendo las primeras revelaciones de muchas otras que iban a venir. Ella fan de él, ella explicándole cosas, ella queriendo aclarar su relación. Estuvo un buen rato en la misma posición. Valorando qué debía hacer, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía. En la ducha había decidido ayudarla, ponerle el camino fácil y eso pasaba por coger la libreta y empezar a leer hasta acabar. Con poca decisión la tomó en sus manos, pasando sus dedos por la tapa, sin saber que era un gesto que solía hacer Kate cada vez que se disponía a escribir unas nuevas líneas o a releer algunas páginas. Consciente de que nunca estaría más preparado, la abrió. Y empezó a leer.

_26 de mayo de 2011_

_Duele. Duele mucho. Y la marca es horrible. _

Entonces supo que aquello también le iba a doler a él.

* * *

**En el cuarto prometo animar las cosas. De algún modo empezaremos a remover sentimientos. ****Nos leemos pronto., mientras tanto se agradecerán los comentarios.**

**Isabel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente. Y este va por Val. Por sus más que valiosos consejos que siempre acaban mejorando el resultado final. Solo tú y yo sabemos lo duro que fue este inicio de la historia. **

**Aunque sabiendo lo que disfrutas tú del romanticismo, no sé yo si es el mejor capítulo para dedicarte... **

* * *

Miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para el mediodía. Habrían pasado perfectamente un par de horas desde que Kate le dejó en la cabaña con la única compañía de un elegante cuaderno y muchas dudas sobre lo que era correcto hacer. En todo ese rato había avanzado muy poco. Ni tan siquiera había llegado a la segunda quincena de julio. Leía y releía cada entrada que ella había apuntado, intentando asimilarlo todo, sin perder detalle. Notando, sintiendo y lamentado la angustia y la desesperación de quién escribió esas páginas. _"¿Tiene sentido seguir viviendo?", "Solo quiero dormir. Quiero dormir y no despertar jamás", "Media pulgada más a la izquierda y yo no estaría pasando por esto"_. Sin duda la herida que causó la bala fue mucho más profunda que la que quedaba a la vista. Volvió a rebuscar entre hojas pasadas, perdiéndose de nuevo en aquellos párrafos que casi se sabía de memoria. Aquellas líneas escritas de su puño y letra que hoy le quitaban la venda de los ojos, de un tirón, sin avisar. Viendo por fin la luz. Una claridad ansiada, anhelada pero que molestaba, le dolía por el tiempo que estuvo privado de ella. Que dolía por sí misma. Una verdad que le apenaba y le desesperaba a partes iguales._ ¿Por qué, Kate?_

_2 de junio de 2011_

_Después de dos semanas estoy de nuevo en casa. Me han dado el alta. Eso significa que ya estoy mucho mejor y que ya puedo hacer cosas por mí misma. El Dr. Edison me ha asegurado que estoy muy bien. Y junto a ese "estás muy bien", una lista de recomendaciones que es para echarse a llorar. Qué debo comer, beber, qué debo evitar, la lista de pastillas... Y yo solo puedo pensar que con un poco de suerte me darán sueño y dormiré._

_3 de junio de 2011_

_Tengo pánico de acercarme a las ventanas. Busco láseres rojos que den pistas del objetivo de un nuevo disparo. Sabrán dónde vivo y pueden volver a por mí en cualquier momento. Si duermo no pienso. Solo revivo la escena una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. _

_..._

_7 de junio de 2011_

_Hoy he estado hablando con papá de la recuperación. Ha pensado en alejarme un tiempo de Nueva York. Él me cuidará y me hará olvidar los malos momentos. Quizás deje de estar obsesionada porque me vuelvan a disparar. Me dice que he de reaccionar y dejar de estar llorando o durmiendo todo el día. Quizás así me recuperaré sin que el peso de lo cotidiano me asfixie, incluyendo todos los recuerdos. No sé si servirá de algo._

Pasaba de nuevo varias hojas a la vez, recorriéndolas erráticamente, como si de su historia particular con la detective se tratara. Avanzar un poco para retroceder mucho.

_10 de junio de 2011_

_Cada noche la misma pesadilla. Cada día la misma angustia. Estar aquí no sirve de nada. _

_11 de junio de 2011_

_Hoy ha llovido. Y con el cambio de tiempo, la herida ha dolido como no recordaba. Me he enfadado con papá. No entiende nada. _

Una gota que supuso lágrima emborronaba las últimas palabras.

_15 de junio de 2011_

_Estoy mejor. Más animada. Hemos ido a dar una vuelta y a comer a la explanada. Me lo he pasado bien y he reído con las historias que contaba papá. He reído. Solo me queda esperar que las pesadillas remitan pronto._

...

_23 de junio de 2011_

_He vuelto a soñar con el disparo. El frío, el dolor, la debilidad, el caos a mi alrededor y el pánico en su mirada que veo cada vez que intento dormir. Y yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos con más fuerza y taparme los oídos. Quiero olvidarlo todo._

Buscó otra vez el último texto que había leído. Había pedido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho intentando encontrar una coma que cambiara el significado, que hubiera malinterpretado una palabra. Algo, lo que fuera, que le hiciera sentir mejor. Que amainara la ira, la rabia que sentía hacia el mundo. El motor de un coche acercándose, estorbando la tranquilidad del lugar, reclamaba la atención que esas hojas se habían casi apropiado las últimas horas. Y de nuevo, quietud. Y su decepción. Su frustración. Desilusión. Ganas de irse de ahí, desaparecer y no volver a saber de ella jamás.

_13 de julio de 2011_

_He empezado a correr de nuevo. Me he sentido bien, con ganas de subir el ritmo. Mi cuerpo empieza a ser el de siempre. Ahora tengo que centrarme en poner orden en mi cabeza. No me puedo dejar de pensar la muerte de mamá; no puedo imaginarme que alguien me pueda volver a disparar; no quiero recordar cómo Castle me dijo que me quería; no creo poder estar a su lado nunca más. No puedo explicarle la verdad. _

-Hola. Sigues aquí. ¿No te has movido en todo este rato? -le decía apareciendo por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mientras él cerraba el cuaderno.

-Sigo aquí. -le dijo con seriedad. Sin mirarla. -No tenía muchas más opciones. Te llevaste el coche. Solo he ido a por esto. -Dejaba la libreta en la mesa y señalaba la lata de cola que tenía a su lado.

-He tardado un poco. -se sentaba en la silla vacía, pasando por alto el comentario que acababa de hacer Castle. -quería darte tiempo para leer. ¿Lo has acabado?

-No. Sólo lo he empezado.

-¿Hasta dónde has llegado? -sus gestos tensos, sus respuestas secas. Algo no iba bien.

-Hasta que reconoces haberme mentido sobre lo que te dije en el cementerio. Mediados de julio.

-Lo siento. No supe cómo manejar todo esto. Supongo que me superaron las circunstancias.

-Ya. A mí no. Es que no logro entenderlo, Kate ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? Para empezar, no me siento nada bien invadiendo tu diario. Porque puedes llamarlo libreta, bloc o cuaderno, pero esto es un diario. ¿No puedes ser como una persona normal que dice a la cara lo que piensa o lo que siente? Tienes que hacerlo bien rebuscado. -negaba con la cabeza. Incapaz de entender nada de una historia que transcurría delante suyo sin que nada pudiera hacer. Sintiéndose un incómodo invitado de piedra. O peor aún, un _voyeur _consentido_._

-Nosotros nunca hemos sido muy normales en este sentido, Castle. Ni tú ni yo.

-Eso es verdad.

Y el silencio, las ganas de decir cosas de Kate, de justificarse, las de salir corriendo de Rick, las de entender algo. Silencio que con los minutos se volvió tenso, extraño, pesado.

-¿Cómo estás? -Se decidió a hablar finalmente Beckett. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su antebrazo, que apoyaba en la mesa junto al libro.

-No sé cómo estoy. Podríamos empezar por decir que enfadado. -retiró su brazo, liberándose del contacto con la inspectora, enlazando sus manos sobre su regazo. -Muy enfadado. Me siento mal. Me has engañado, por si no eres todavía consciente de ello. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ahora nos fuéramos a comer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Que te diera una palmadita en la espalda y te felicitara por haberme dejado preocupado, sin saber nada de ti durante meses? Supongo que incluso tú eres capaz de entenderlo. Además de que no es muy agradable enterarte de que te mienten quizás por pena, ¿fue por eso, Beckett? -giró la cara, mirándola con absoluta frialdad. -de tener la sensación de que has hecho el más grande de los ridículos con alguien por quien hubieras dado tu vida. Por amor, siempre por amor. _Quiero que me conozcas tal como soy ahora y que valores si vale la pena lo que sea que puede venir cuando nos vayamos de aquí. _Me había vuelvo a hacer ilusiones contigo, Kate. Pero ya no. No me quedan muchas más ganas de saber cómo eres. He leído suficiente. Y desde luego dudo que después de esto vaya a venir algo más. -empujó el cuaderno hacia ella antes de levantarse, coger su refresco y empezar a andar. -Quiero estar solo. Come tú. Esta tarde me gustaría volver a casa.

-Rick. -él siguió andando sin querer escuchar nada de lo que ella quisiera hablar. -Rick, por favor. -se levantó, cogiendo la libreta, corriendo tras él. Le alcanzó, situándose delante de él, cortándole el paso. -Sigue leyendo, por favor. No te quedes ahí. Te he mostrado esta mañana la foto de los dos. Te he dicho que mucho de lo que he escrito te lo contaba a ti. No te quedes con lo que puede sugerir una mala redacción. Por favor.

-No sé, Kate. Creo que prefería no haber sabido nada de todo esto. Era más esperanzador. Ahora... No sé, quizás me has hecho un favor. -No quería mirarla. Sabía que su propósito de pasar página cuanto antes volvería a quebrantarse si lo hacía. No quería saber nada más de ese exilio, no quería saber nada más de ella.

-Solo cógelo. Y sigue leyendo un poco más. -se lo acercó y él lo tomó en su mano, lamentando casi al instante su debilidad frente a la mujer que aún le anulaba la voluntad. -Iré a preparar la bolsa. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

Se apartó, dejando libre el camino a Castle, limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas con total libertad, aceptando que siguiera alejándose de ella, esta vez físicamente. Sabía lo que arriesgaba cuando lo trajo con ella a la cabaña, cuando decidió que leyera todo lo que había pensado y sentido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Sabía que podía salir mal, que Rick podría no entenderlo. Pero nunca creyó realmente que aquello fuera a pasar. Abrió la puerta de casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Cogió la bolsa, la abrió y empezó a guardar las pocas cosas que había traído junto con las esperanzas de que aquello hubiera podido salir bien.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el quinto. Mientras tanto, agradeceré vuestros comentarios. **

**Aprovecho la ocasión para comentaros que quería empezar a escribir una nueva historia. Sin embargo ando bastante escasa de ideas para desarrollar un argumento. Si alguien quiere compartir alguna propuesta conmigo vía PM os lo agradecería.**

**Isabel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este va por todas aquellas que me animáis con vuestras reviews, en especial a las "repetidoras": Always1514, Neus y lebesgue. **

**Y no me olvido de ti, guiguita, que además de tu tiempo para comentarme más de una vez me diste una inestimable opinión en los complicados orígenes de esta historia. Ni de Val, por supuesto. A ella por todo. Por los puntos de inflexión.**

* * *

Apretó los dientes mientras la perdía de vista y se puso a caminar. Paseó un buen rato sin rumbo por los alrededores, siguiendo el pequeño sendero que bordeaba el lago; aguantando la lata de cola en una mano, la libreta bajo el mismo brazo; levantando hojas secas con los pies; bufando; tirando piedras al agua; elevando la vista al cielo ocasionalmente, pidiendo, a quien sea estuviera ahí arriba, un poco de clarividencia. ¿Cómo manejar todo eso? ¿Como si nada le afectara? ¿Tenía que seguir leyendo como ella le había pedido? ¿Volver a esperanzarse? Ahora mismo solo quería dejar de sentirse un idiota con ella. Le dio un largo trago al refresco ya caliente, sentándose bajo la sombra del primer árbol que vio. Dejó la lata casi vacía a su lado, en la hierba, y apoyó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas estiradas, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Con cuidado de no clavarse cualquier irregularidad, apoyó su espalda en el tronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para en el mismo movimiento cerrar los ojos en un vano intento de relajarse e, irónicamente, de ver las cosas más claras. Y así, en silencio, agudizando el oído escuchó a los pájaros cantar y el roce de las hojas tras cada ráfaga de viento. Nada más. Esos delicados sonidos que habían sido capaces de acallar el griterío que retumbaba desde hacía horas en su cabeza y también en su corazón. Ahí estaba de nuevo. El gran dilema. Seguir o no seguir con la lectura. Seguir o no seguir a la inspectora. Seguir o no seguir sufriendo. Necesitaba decidir dejando de lado resentimientos, debilidades y enamoramientos. Estúpidos enamoramientos. Pero en medio de todo eso sabía que se estaba exigiendo una objetividad que por otro lado consideraba casi imposible conseguir. De qué manera la mentira lo había cambiado todo. Su gran secreto, su gesta, al descubierto y sin recompensa. Suspiró a la vez que abría los ojos, posándolos sobre la tapa dura del cuaderno que descansaba sobre sus piernas. Dándose cuenta que había decidido seguir la historia de Kate en el mismo momento que ella se le puso delante y se lo volvió a pedir con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas luchando por no salir. Era un débil.

_14 de julio de 2011_

_Leer, pasear, leer. No hay mucho más que hacer mientras los días pasan intentando que sane también mi estado de ánimo._

_15 de julio de 2011_

_Lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy es que he encontrado la foto que nos hicimos en L.A. en uno de los libros que me traje de casa. Y de repente he tenido unas ganas enormes de volver a oir su voz. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que le echo de menos._

_16 de julio de 2011_

_He vuelto a tener pesadillas. ¿Cuándo cesarán? Necesito estar bien. Quiero recuperarme y empezar a levantar cabeza. _

_..._

_20 de julio de 2011_

_No me atrevo a llamarte. No sé las veces que he tenido tu número de teléfono en pantalla los últimos días, pero no puedo. Te mentí tan descaradamente que la poca dignidad que me queda me impide mirarte a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni que sea para decirte que yo también te quiero. _

También te quiero. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. También te quiero. Más que mariposas en su estómago aquellas palabras habían causado en él el vértigo de quién cae libremente sin posibilidad de agarrarse a ningún lado. Y tras el vacío, tras el miedo y la emoción de los nuevos sentimientos, tras todo eso, de nuevo la irritación. -¿Por qué, Kate? ¿No estabas preparada? Maldita seas, sólo tenías que haberme pedido un poco más de tiempo.

_27 de julio de 2011_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez, con la promesa de que te iba a llamar. Lo intento y no puedo. Y me estoy convenciendo de que es así y que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están. Pero duele._

_28 de julio de 2011_

_Le he comentado a mi padre esto de las pesadillas y creo que empieza a entender mis ojeras y mis cambios constantes de humor. Hoy que vuelto a levantarme a media noche, sudada, angustiada, asustada. Otra vez eras tú el que me apartabas. No quiero complicaciones, me repites. Me he ido a dormir a su lado, buscando ese consuelo que sospecho tú ya no me vas a dar nunca._

_29 de julio de 2011_

_He tenido mal día. Solo me apetecía llorar. Y quiero seguir llorando y no parar jamás. Hacía días que no estaba así._

_1 de agosto de 2011_

_Quiero verte. Estoy triste y necesito un abrazo de esos que solo tú sabes dar. Me siento tan sola y te echo tanto de menos._

...

9 de agosto de 2011

Ayer soñé contigo. Soñé que estábamos aquí, en la cabaña, solos tú y yo. Soñé que hacíamos el am...

-Estás aquí. -Castle se resistió a levantar la vista hacia ella. ¿Hacían qué?. -Han pasado muchas horas desde que te fuiste y me estaba preocupando. Te dejo solo. No tardes, está a punto de oscurecer y no te va a ser fácil llegar a la cabaña. -se giró dispuesta a volver por el camino por donde había llegado.

-Kate, espera. -ella se detuvo, aguardando paciente que siguiera hablando. -Gracias por pedirme que siguiera un poco más. -Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta. -Contrariado. Ahora más que enfadado me siento contrariado. -Cogió la lata vacía con las dos manos, arrugándola como una acordeón, buscando distraerse con algo para controlar los nervios que le bloqueaban incluso la capacidad de hablar. Tras cerrar y asir la libreta con la misma mano que el aluminio plegado, se levantó ayudándose con la que tenía libre. -¿Y sabes sobre todo por qué me siento así? -el silencio de una Beckett que se había vuelto hacia él le animaba a seguir. -Porque si en cualquier otro momento me hubieras dicho lo que has escrito aquí, me hubiera vuelto loco de alegría y ahora simplemente no sé cómo debo actuar. Sigo sin comprender toda esta cadena de reacciones absurdas. O más que absurdas... Rebuscadas. A ver Kate ¿mentirme? ¿Echarme de tu lado? Y después lo de la libreta. ¿En serio? -se pasaba la mano por el pelo. -No sé, no sé qué hacer. Cuando llegamos aquí seguía estando molesto por apartarme de ti todas esas semanas sin ninguna explicación, pero aun así me forcé a darte un voto de confianza, a esperar las razones de todo. Después de empezar a leer la molestia se convirtió en preocupación por lo que tuviste que pasar. Hasta que llegué al punto en que me dí cuenta que me escuchaste en el cementerio y la molestia y preocupación se convirtieron en indignación. Ahora...- se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo. -¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? -continuó sin esperar respuesta. -Lo más gracioso es que llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas a cómo continuar esto y ni tan siquiera sé si sigues pensando y sintiendo lo mismo que entonces. Apenas acabo de empezar con el mes de agosto. Quiero imaginar que si estamos aquí hablando esto es porque sí -quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose sin pestañear, hasta que Castle continuó. -Dios, Kate, ¿por qué lo haces todo tan difícil?

-Rick... Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No estaba bien y no podía afrontar nada. No me podía afrontar a mí misma. Es complicado. Tanto que he preferido que vieras por ti mismo cómo he ido evolucionando física y mentalmente. Y sí, claro que sigo sintiendo lo mismo. -se acercó a él, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas. Dándole ánimos, dándoselos a ella, buscando el confort hacía meses ansiaba. El escritor bajó su mirada comprobando que el roce era real, controlando las ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más. -Necesito un poco de tiempo para aclararme. Para entender todo esto, Kate.

-Sí, lo supongo. -le soltó lentamente del agarre, como si la proximidad que estaba mostrando de nuevo estuviera reñida con el tiempo de reflexión que le pedía. -Estaré en la cabaña, acabando de recoger las cosas. Cuando llegues y guardes las tuyas nos podremos ir. Preferiría no conducir de noche. - Empezó a deshacer el camino hacia la cabaña.

-Ya no tengo tan claro querer irme hoy, Kate. -la miraba esperando alguna respuesta por su parte. Respuesta que no llegó. -Me dijiste que querías saber lo que seguiría a este fin de semana, ¿verdad? -ella, que se había parado y vuelto para escucharle, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -Yo también, Kate. Ahora sí. Y no creo que yéndome vayamos a aclarar nada. Pero tomémonos las cosas con calma. -Hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, aceptando las reglas del juego.

-Gracias, Rick. Pues si nos quedamos, deberíamos preparar algo para comer. O ir al pueblo. Voy avanzando y miro lo que hay aquí. Esta mañana no había previsto cenar aquí. -y siguió andando.

-Ahora te alcanzo y lo decidimos. Dame un par de minutos. -fue todo lo que le dijo. Necesitaba coger un poco de perspectiva para valorar cuánto sería ese "poco de tiempo", sin engañarse, fríamente. Necesitaba leer a solas el último párrafo que quedó a medias cuando llegó la autora. Echó una última mirada al lago ante de empezar a seguir sin ninguna prisa los pasos de Kate, retomando la lectura ahí donde ella le interrumpió.

_9 de agosto de 2011_

_Ayer soñé contigo. Soñé que estábamos aquí, en la cabaña, solos tú y yo. Soñé que hacíamos el amor. Soñé que me seguías queriendo, deseando. Que después de lo necia de fui me perdonabas. Hoy he seguido soñándote despierta. Tus manos, tus caricias, tus besos. Nunca pensé que se podría querer y añorar tanto a alguien. Aunque hoy también me he convencido de que me costará que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Lo he aceptado. No me importa lo que tardemos en estar bien. Ahora seré yo la que te la que te esperaré. _

Y ahí estaba él, en la cabaña. Sólo con ella.

Poco tiempo, sin duda sería poco tiempo. Ella tenía razón, había sido una necia. Una necia a la que ya estaba perdonando. Una necia a la que seguía queriendo y deseando. Sonrió tímidamente, aún emocionado por lo que acabada de leer, sin acabarse de creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde esa mañana. Lanzó la lata arrugada al aire con una mano y la volvió a recoger, más animado. Dispuesto como nunca a no dejar que sueños como aquel se cumplieran sólo a medias.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo. **

**Agradeceré vuestros comentarios mientras tanto.**

**Isabel**


	6. Chapter 6

La jukebox no dejaba de reproducir canciones de _Grease_, mientras que una decena mal contada de jóvenes que no lo eran tanto intentaban imitar con tan poca vergüenza como destreza a John Travolta o a Olivia Newton-John. Cuando _Greased Lightnin'_ acababa, alguien escogía _Summer Nights_, y a su fin, _You're the one that I want_ hacía que hasta los menos bailarines acabaran moviendo los pies. En una de las esquinas del local, al lado de la improvisada pista de baile, un par de foráneos hambrientos no daban tregua a sus hamburguesas doble con patatas.

Cuando un rato antes llegó a la cabaña mucho más animado, se la encontró buscando arreglo para la cena. Y llorando. La tensión acumulada desde que él se había ido a pasear y pensar antes de comer, se liberaba en forma de un llanto casi inconsolable tras comprobar que no todo estaba perdido. No pudo resistirse. La había abrazado fuertemente. Exactamente como ella le había reclamado tantas y tantas veces tras el disparo a través de sus notas. La había consolado, acariciando la espalda y el pelo mientras ella se hacía a la idea de eso podía repetirse siempre, que él la seguía queriendo. Con algo más que palabras se daban ánimos para seguir avanzando con tanta velocidad como fuera posible hacia ese punto de total comprensión, de perdón, de confianza que les permitiera cruzar la línea de la amistad sin miedo a tropezarse con ella. Estuvo ahí para ella hasta que se calmó. -Kate, vamos al pueblo. Cambiemos de aires. Nos irá bien a los dos.

-Creo que voy a pedir otra. -anunciaba Castle después de acabarse la suya.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero tú has visto lo grandes que son? Te va a sentar mal.

-Es que aún me queda un hueco aquí -echándose hacia atrás en la silla, se palmeaba la barriga a la altura del estómago. -No he comido nada desde el desayuno.

-¿Y si te comes la verdura? ¿No llenarás ese enorme vacío que te notas? -Beckett se aguantaba la risa con poco disimulo.

-¿El qué? ¿Eso? Eso es para hacer bonito, para decorar. ¿Quién te ha dicho que se come? -miraba simulando repulsión lo que le quedaba en el plato como si aquello fuera lo más extraño que hubieran puesto delante. La música decidió darles un descanso, escuchándose de repente poco más que risas y el murmullo de la gente al hablar.

-¡Es brocoli, Castle! Claro que se come. -Rick levantaba la mirada con un gesto de disgusto, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. No lo iba a probar.

Una camarera que hacía tiempo había cumplido los cincuenta pasaba por las mesas aprovechando la pausa musical que se había dado los incansables Sandras Dee y Tonys Manero del lugar. -Chicos, ¿Falta algo por aquí?

-Dos cervezas más, por favor. Te tomarás otra, ¿verdad? -asistió. -Está bien este sitio. -añadió cuando volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Sí, bueno. No hay mucho más donde escoger a parte del Tommy's. Lamento lo de la noche temática. Normalmente este lugar es más tranquilo.

-Lo estoy pasando bien, de verdad, Kate. Además ¿No queríamos olvidarnos de malos rollos? Esto está perfecto. -Jugaba con el tenedor entre las cabezas de brócoli que se iba a dejar, antes de proseguir. -Negaré habértelo explicado pero de pequeño me encantaba imitar a John Travolta. Ha sido como volver un poco a mi infancia. -les dejaban las dos botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Kate le miraba entre embelesada e incrédula. Disfrutaba de la cotidianidad del momento, de los recuerdos compartidos, de las tonterías, de la compañía. Quién lo hubiera dicho hacía solo unas horas. -A mí también me gustaba imitar a Travolta. -confesó. -No veas el castigo que me llevé el día que mi padre me encontró en el garaje bailando encima del capó del coche.-Los dos rieron. Los dos se miraron a los ojos con más intensidad de la que el tiempo de reflexión que se habían dado consideraría apropiada. -Voy al baño. Discúlpame. -Kate se levantó para evitar la mezcla de incomodidad y ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos, desapareciendo rápidamente detrás de la barra. En su ausencia, la mirada perdida de Rick pasó de recorrer el local a acabar en el plato de Kate, aún con patatas fritas. Cogió de forma casual un par de ellas con los dedos. No le importaría. Dio un largo trago a una de las cervezas frías que les acababan de servir. Haciendo tiempo cogió la carta de postres que descansaba al lado de las servilletas de papel, del ketchup y la mostaza. Cuando la dejó, poco atraído por las alternativas que el lugar ofrecía, la vió hablando animadamente con quien debía ser un conocido. Desvió su mirada hacia él y le señaló, lo que hizo que su amigo también se volviera justo antes de empezar a acercarse a la mesa. Se levantó para recibirle, dejando la servilleta de papel que sostenía sobre su plato.

-Rick, este es Bob. Un amigo del pueblo. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, aunque igual ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Ha estado trabajando fuera. -Encajaron las manos a modo de saludo. -Bob, sí, él es el Rick del que te he hablado algunas veces. Es con quien trabajo en la NYPD. Él como asesor civil. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Estamos pasando el fin de semana en la cabaña. -La pausa musical llegó a su fin con las primeras notas de _Tears on my pillow, _que convirtió en íntimo el hasta entonces ambiente distendido y festivo.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? -Rick le acercaba una silla de una mesa vacía contigua, convencido de que no se iba a negar. Confiando que no lo hiciera hasta que supiera cómo manejar con Kate tanto el cambio de estilo musical como la nueva actitud que había decidido tener con ella. De otra manera iba a ser complicado manejar ese poco tiempo que quería darse antes de avanzar de nuevo hacia algo, lo que fuera, juntos.

-Sí, claro. Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte por aquí. No esperaba encontrarte. -se arrepintió rápido de invitarle a estar con ellos. La confianza con la que la trataba y la sonrisa encantadora que le dedicaba a Beckett no le pasaron desapercibidas, como tampoco lo hizo lo cerca que se sentó de ella. -Así que lleváis cuatro años trabajando juntos. Debe ser distraido perseguir a los malos. Mucho más que vender seguros.

-Bob trabaja como corredor de seguros en el sector agrícola. -le aclaraba a Castle.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas tú además de asesorar a la NYPD? -Bob bebía de la botella que traía consigo cuando se sentó.

-Soy escritor. -le respondía.

-¿Escritor? ¿Escritor de libros? -Sus dos acompañantes asintieron a la vez. -Rick, pero... Y disculpa la franqueza: eso no debe dar para mucho...

-No tienes que disculparte. Tienes razón. La verdad es que solo algunos pocos pueden vivir de eso. No es una profesión sencilla. -Rick volvió la mirada a Kate, pidiéndole en silencio que le siguiera el juego de la impopularidad.

-¿Y qué clase de libros dices que escribes? -Si no fuera porque cada vez estaba más cerca de Kate, se hubieran creído todos el verdadero interés del corredor de seguros por la profesión de Castle.

-Novela de acción. Estoy algo influenciado por la policía y a estas alturas te diría que incluso estoy obsesionado con ella. -Con toda la seriedad que fue capaz, volvió la mirada a Kate, que se mordía el labio inferior. Como esperaba no le había pasado por alto el doble sentido de lo que acababa de explicarle al amigo. No hablaba de la institución sino de ella.

-Si alguna vez publicas algo, me avisas. -La conversación insustancial continuó varios minutos. Tantos como Bob encontró una excusa para sacar a bailar a Kate. -¡Esta era una de nuestras canciones! No me puedes decir que no, Kate. Solo ésta. -de un plumazo y con toda la intención le desvelaba a Castle cuánto de buenos amigos habían sido ese par. Le tendió la mano esperando que aceptara su propuesta.

-No sé, Bob. Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Eramos unos críos y... -No iba a echar por tierra todos los avances con Rick de las últimas horas.

-Hoy no hay excusas que valgan. No te importa que me la lleve un rato, ¿verdad? -le pedía permiso a Rick, suponiendo que eran algo más que compañeros se trabajo. Lo cierto es que pocas conclusiones más podría sacar alguien de una pareja que pasaba un fin de semana en la cabaña familiar de los Beckett. Si supieras que solo_ me ha invitado a leer una libreta, Bob. _Claro que le importaba. No había nada que le molestara y le importara más que imaginarse a Kate en brazos de otro. Y de pronto ya no quiso esperar ni un poco. Quiso dejarse de prudencias y de apariencias. Quiso decirle al tipo que se volviera por donde había venido, que si tenía que bailar con alguien ese er...

-Bob, lo siento. No insistas. No quiero bailar. -Kate se adelantó a la respuesta de cortesía que iba a dar Castle. De pié frente a ellos, la sonrisa del galán se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Está bien, Kate. En otro momento, entonces. -valoró volverse a sentar, descartándolo casi al instante. -Os dejo solos, pareja. Me ha gustado volver a verte, Kate. Estás genial. -se disponía a marcharse cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa. -Y Rick, suerte con la escritura. -Castle levantó la mano, a modo de agradecimiento y despedida.

-No sé por qué le he traído hasta la mesa. Supongo que quería que te conociera. Lo lamento, Castle. Ha sido un poco incómodo. -se disculpaba.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo sí que lo lamento. ¿Puedo? -con dos dedos haciendo la pinza le pedía permiso para coger otra patata de las que se había dejado, dándolo por concedido sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué lamentas? -fruncía el ceño, intentado entenderle mientras cambiaba los platos para facilitarle la tarea.

-Que... Que después de lo que le has dicho a Bob, no voy a atreverme a pedirte un baile. -levantaba la vista hacia ella. -Ni que sea por los viejos tiempos, por nuestros gustos musicales parecidos, o... simplemente porque es lo que más me apetece ahora.

-Tú no eres él, Castle. A ti no te diría que no. -creía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de un momento a otro.

-No, no lo soy. -contestó en voz baja. Se sostuvieron la mirada esperando que pasara algo más. La melodía pareció sonar más fuerte entre ellos dos que en el resto del local. ¿Qué seguía ahora? Sin dudarlo nervios. Inseguridad. Jugando con un trozo de papel de la servilleta al que le daba vueltas lentamente con los dedos, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Rick siguió convenciéndose de que tenía que seguir adelante, que no tenía sentido seguir pasándolo mal, que el callarse solo les había complicado las cosas. Acabaría de entender lo que había pasado con Kate el tiempo que no se vieron. Ya empezaba a hacerlo gracias al diario, a la actitud de Kate y a sus ganas. Y ya la empezaba a perdonar, y a quererla aún más. A quererlo todo de ella. Podía seguir entendiéndola mientras la besaba y la amaba como no solo ella recreaba en su imaginación. Pero de momento se conformaría con el baile acompasado que según le había dicho iba a aceptar. Ella pestañeó, bajando la mirada, creyéndose que todo iba a quedar en una declaración de intenciones, desplazando un mechón de pelo que él no tardó en volver acomodar en su sitio. Aún con la mano estirada, se levantó, invitándola sin palabras a seguir con él el ritmo de la balada que sonaba.

Cogidos de la mano se mezclaron con el resto de parejas. Sonrientes, prudentes, sin soltarse, apoyando un brazo sobre su hombro, la mano del otro en su cintura. Con la segunda canción las dos manos de Rick descansaban ya en la espalda de la inspectora que cruzaba las muñecas tras el cuello del escritor. Con la siguiente y con la excusa de contarse algo, se arrimaron más. Kate apoyando su cabeza en la mejilla de Rick, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, del calor, de su aroma. Rick desbordando imaginación, trasportándose y colándose en los sueños de la inspectora, suponiendo la suavidad de su piel sobre la camiseta que acariciaba con el vaivén de las notas musicales, controlando las ganas de besarla como si no hubiera mañana. _Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry._ Aspirando el inconfundible olor a cerezas que iba ligado a su presencia, aceptando sus complicaciones. _You know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you._ Recordando los largos meses sin ella. _But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head. _Recordando los largos meses sin él. _My head is saying, "Fool, forget him." My heart is saying, "Don't let go. __Hold on till the end."_ Sabiendo lo cerca que habían estado de no estar ahí, balanceándose casi imperceptiblemente. _Since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head_.

-Lo siento. -le susurraba al oído. -Siento tanto todo esto. Si solo pudiera echar el tiempo atrás.

Castle la apartaba lo suficiente para poder perderse de nuevo en sus ojos y trasmitirle su confianza en que todo saldría bien. -Kate, hablaremos, entenderé qué pasó y seguiremos adelante. Juntos si eso es lo que quieres. -Se apoyó de nuevo en él, convenciéndose de que no se merecía la suerte que tenía. _Hopelessly devoted to you._ -Ya sabes lo que quiero, Rick. Nunca lo he tenido tan claro. -y se aferró aún más fuerte al cuello de su hombre, que estrechaba más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer que le volvía loco, dejando pasar el tiempo, las canciones, llenando de ilusiones el local cada vez más vacío de gente, disfrutando las notas que sonaban casi para ellos, aprovechando el contacto mutuo, compartiendo las ganas de culminar la historia de amor que empezó el día que se conocieron.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.**

**Vuestras _reviews_ son de gran ayuda para animar a la inspiración.**

**Isabel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Que tengáis tan buen fin de semana como Rick y Kate.**

* * *

-A la de tres salimos corriendo. Tú te encargas de cerrar el coche ¿Vale? -Castle asentía, mirándose los dos divertidos.

-Uno, dos y... tres. -Cada uno abrió su puerta y empezaron a correr entre risas hacia la cabaña, evitando en el recorrido los charcos que se volvían a formar. Después del día de sol que habían tenido, nadie se esperaba la lluvia torrencial que había empezado a caer apenas dejaron el bar-restaurante donde habían cenado.

-¡Aaah! ¡He pisado uno! ¡Tengo el pié chorreando! -Kate se carcajeaba de la mala suerte de su compañero, contagiándole la alegría. -Pues así no entras.

-Te cuidarás. Vigila que no te deje yo a ti fuera. -se plantaron frente la entrada de la cabaña, uno guardando las llaves del coche la otra sacando las de casa.

-¡No, no puedo meter la llave! ¡No veo nada! Dios, me estoy calando de arriba a abajo. -inclinada sobre la cerradura y aún entre risas, Beckett intentaba encajarla con poco éxito.

-Déjame a mí, Kate. -Se apartaba con una mano las gotas de agua que le caían por la cara.

-No, ya está. -Los dos pretendieron resguardarse bajo techo al mismo tiempo, quedando atrapados en el marco. Hombro con hombro, siguieron empujándose con ganas de jugar, aspirando a alcanzar el enorme honor de ser el primero en entrar en casa. Cuando en sincronía y sin saber el porqué, los dos abandonaron la pugna por vencer. Los dos se miraron y siguieron haciéndolo conscientes de que eran ellos los que ya iban ganando. Ganando en intensidad a medida que sus sonrisas se apagaban, preparando sus labios y sus bocas a lo que estaba por venir. Agudizando los sentidos. Queriendo perpetuar el olor a tierra y hierba mojada que les envolvía, queriendo grabar el sonido amortiguado de las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre las hojas de los árboles, queriendo acallar las respiraciones alteradas por la carrera bajo el agua y las prisas por protegerse del tiempo. Hasta que como siempre, ella lo cambió todo. Se escurrió del escaso espacio entre Castle y el marco y entró en la sala sonriente. Había vuelto a vencer.

Rick cerró la puerta tras él con serenidad, con seriedad, dirigiéndose sin dudarlo hacia donde estaba ella aún exultante por la victoria. Se sacó el jersey empapado y estiró hacia delante su camisa para despegarla de la piel, acomodándose el pelo mojado y despeinado con los dedos de la mano libre. -Estás horrible. -Le dijo a Kate sin dejar de mirarla intensamente. Su extraordinario pelo ondulado además de perder volumen, se le había quedado pegado a las mejillas, quizás por el forcejeo previo. Acercó lentamente su mano a la cara para retirarle con delicadeza los mechones.

-Eres un mal perdedor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? - la voz casi inaudible de Kate dejó claro que sabía que Castle iba a insistir y que ella no esperaba menos.

-No te lo creas. Solo me dejo ganar cuando me interesa. -le respondió en un tono aún más grave. En la sala principal de la cabaña apenas quedaba rastro de las carcajadas que momentos antes ocupaban cada rincón. Incluso la lluvia había cedido su protagonismo al latir desbocado de aquellos dos corazones, que se iban acercando cada vez más. Que palpitaban casi al unísono.

-Voy a por toallas y enciendo la chimenea. -Beckett desvió la vista, empezando a quitarse la chaqueta de piel que aunque estaba empapada había dejado casi seca la camiseta que cubría. -Deberías cambiarte o cogerás frío. -A pesar de todos los mensajes que indicaban otra cosa, le había pedido tiempo, tomarse las cosas con calma, entender lo que había pasado, tiempo, tiempo.

-Espera. -agarró una de sus muñecas impidiendo que se alejase. -Esta vez no te me vas a escapar, Kate. Llevo toda la noche deseando besarte. -le dijo entre susurros, aproximándose aún más a ella.

-Rick, querías tiemp...

-Al cuerno con el tiempo, Kate. -No le replicó, pero tampoco hacía falta decir nada. Solo tenía que quedarse ahí mientras él lanzaba el jersey sobre uno de los sillones para poder sujetarle la cara con las dos manos, acercándose como hizo tiempo atrás en un callejón, hasta juntar sus labios. Pero este no fue un beso simulado. No fue un beso encubierto. No fue un beso que la pillara por sorpresa ni que fuera a interrumpirlo para patear a nadie. Pero fue un beso igual de intenso, deseado, correspondido. Igual de increíble. Electrizante. Memorable.

Se separaron para coger aire cuando las manos de ella se enlazaban en el pelo de Castle que la atraía hacia él desde su espalda baja. No les hacía falta abrir los ojos, no les hacía falta casi ni hablar. No querían moverse y sin embargo, el frío causado por el chapuzón forzado les iba a obligar a postergar lo que los dos sabían iba a llegar. Lo que los dos querían que llegara. Ahí, en el inmejorable escenario de una cabaña de montaña aislada, en medio de una inesperada tormenta, entrando en calor a escasos metros del hogar, entrando en calor sin necesidad de la chimenea.

-Creo... Creo que ya puedes ir a por las toallas. -los dos se sonrieron, volviendo a perderse en los ojos del otro. -Yo me encargo del fuego. Te parece que nos pongamos algo seco y cómodo, y... podemos continuar donde lo hemos dejado.

-Me parece una gran idea. -pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno apartó las manos del otro. -Kate, vamos a pillar algo si nos quitamos rápido esta ropa. -ella se aguantó la risa sabiendo que él lo había dicho con toda la intención. -Claro que ya puestos... -continuó con picardía Rick.

-Voy a por toallas. -le guiñó un ojo, dándole un breve beso antes de dirigirse al baño.

-Kate. -volvía a sujetarla, volvía a no dejarla ir, volvía a reclamarla. -Dame otro antes. Pero otro de verdad.

_19 de agosto de 2011_

_Tres meses. Tres inacabables meses en los que tu ausencia es la única constante. Tres meses desde que viniste a verme más guapo que nunca y te fuiste con la falsa promesa que te llamaría._

_En un par de semanas volvemos a N.Y. y yo sólo pienso en cómo reunir el valor suficiente para ir a buscarte y pedirte perdón. Cómo hacerte entender que no podía enfrentarme a ti, a mis verdaderos sentimientos, a una relación que tenía que hacer funcionar sin estar bien para lograrlo. Estando ofuscada por todo ello y asustada. Muy asustada. Estando insegura._

_20 de agosto de 2011_

_Hoy he tenido otra pesadilla. Hacía muchos días que no tenía. He vuelto a revivirlo todo. ¿Y si no estoy preparada para volv..._

-Hola. -Una Kate en _leggins_ y camiseta larga, se sentaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y descalza. Se había recogido el pelo con una pinza, y solo un par de mechones rizados desiguales le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Estaba guapísima.

-Hola. Has tardado. Pensaba que... olvídalo. -cogió la foto de L.A. que le servía de punto de libro y cerró el diario. Sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el sofá, lo dejaba descansar sobre el asiento tirando el brazo hacia atrás, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su recién llegada compañía. Lejos de seguirle los movimientos, la inspectora realizaba un rápido repaso a la camiseta de pico de manga corta y los pantalones por encima de la rodilla. Todo perfectamente conjuntado. Perfectamente rociado con gotas de esa fragancia masculina que la volvía tan loca como todo él.

-Sí, bueno. Estuve esperando un rato en mi habitación. -interrumpió su relato cogiendo un de los cojines del sofá para acomodarlo en su regazo. -No quería parecer demasiado desesperada por continuar. -Agachó la cabeza, ligeramente turbada por su confesión, cogiendo un hilo imaginario del almohadón que observaba con interés. Dios, cómo la quería.

-He de admitir que yo he pensado en hacer lo mismo, pero he sido impaciente incluso para simular la calma que no tenía por volver a verte y besarte. -volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron. Castle haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de contemplarla ni por unos segundos, se giró cogiendo del lado en el que no se encontraba Kate un par de copas de vino -Mientras te esperaba he abierto una de las botellas que tenías. Espero que no la guardaras para una ocasión especial. Ten. -le acercó una.

-No hay ninguna ocasión más especial que ésta, Rick. Propón tú el brindis. -Rick se volvió lentamente hacia la chimenea, pensando las palabras que iban a inaugurar el resto de su noche. Carraspeó. -Algo sencillo: Porque esto que empezamos hoy salga bien.

Brindaron sin dejar de mirarse. Bebieron sin dejar de mirarse. Se disfrutaron sin dejar de mirarse. Sin casi ni parpadear. Sin moverse de donde estaban. Sin avanzar, pero lo que era más importante, sin intención de retroceder. Y antes de dar el último paso tenía que saberlo.

-Rick, no estoy segura de que este sea el mejor momento... De hecho sé que no lo es, es... Uf, soy tan inoportuna... -se frotaba las sienes con la mano que no aguantaba el vino antes de volver a mirarle. -pero dijiste que querías tener claro lo que pasó antes de plantearte nada conmigo. -un par de segundos de silencio precedieron a la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Beckett desde hacía rato. -¿No te quedan dudas? -le daba otro sorbo a la copa, más para apaciguar los nervios que por apetecerle el exquisito caldo que había servido Castle. Y la dejó en el suelo, a su izquierda.

-Claro que tengo dudas. Muchas. Tengo una lista inacabable preguntas que espero me vayas contestando con el tiempo. Pero por encima de todas esas dudas y preguntas, por encima de todo está lo que siento por ti. Y saber, aunque sea a través de este cuaderno, que no te soy indiferente me ha hecho relativizarlo todo. Yo lo he pasado mal, pero tú no has estado mucho mejor. Juntos podemos superar los malos momentos, los tuyos y los míos. -y tras aguantarse la mirada y como si quisiera imitarla, dejaba la copa a un lado. Apartada de él. Como tratando de evitar que pudiera derramarse con algún golpe, con algún movimiento poco cuidadoso... -¿Aún tienes las pesadillas? -le señalaba la libreta que había dejado sobre el sofá. -Acabo de leer que a finales de agosto las tenías.

-De vez en cuando. Cada vez más espaciadas, pero sigo teniéndolas. -cansada del cojín, jugaba con la alfombra mientras le explicaba sus avances. -Te voy a contar algo. Eres como... Mi talismán. Esta mañana te contaba el papel que jugaste en mi recuperación cuando lo de mi madre. Cómo me influenciaste para querer ser toda una justiciera. -elevaba el puño cerrado hacia arriba. -Después del disparo... También fuiste tú el que me dió fuerzas para recuperarme, para salir del pozo sin fondo en el que llegue a estar. Desde que te tuve más presente, desde que fuiste mi razón para sanar, las pesadillas empezaron a remitir. -el crepitar de la leña acompañaba el relato de la inspectora, que volvía a concentrarse en el cojín mientras acababa de hablar. -Sé que no actué bien. Ahora lo sé. Entonces... Simplemente todo era una montaña imposible de escalar.

-Ey, ya te lo he dicho: nada de estar sola en esto. Llegaremos arriba de esa montaña los dos juntos. Superaremos lo que haga falta. Pero no me vuelvas a apartar. -levantaba su mentón con el índice, reclamando su mirada en la suya. Era la mirada más hechizante que jamás había visto. Adornada por las sombras que el hogar provocaba con la combustión de la leña, que volvía el ambiente más íntimo, más cálido. Pero él, en aquel instante, a través de los ojos color avellana de esa mujer únicamente veía reflejada la pasión. -Eres mi obsesión, Kate. -le susurró.

Ahora sí, esa era la señal. Dejó a un lado el cojín, y se fue acercando a Rick con idea de poder continuar lo que habían pospuesto, casi como si de una broma se tratase, para no coger frío. -Y tú la mía. -le susurró mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, incitándole descaradamente con el roce sus curvas sobre su cara en el descenso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello para pedirle sobre sus labios que la volviera a besar. -Pero esta vez de verdad. -Cediendo a la provocación asaltó su boca como si no hubiera mañana. De su boca, a su cuello. Y de su cuello, al mentón, a su clavícula, a su pecho. A sus pechos. Sin dar tregua, sin pensar ni dejar pensar. Y mientras los besos ganaban en intensidad y se volvían más irreverentes, las manos cobraban vida propia. Acariciándola, casi marcándola sobre la tela del pijama. Colándose debajo de ella sabedor que era terreno conquistado. Facilitando tentativamente el acceso a la piel de esos labios encaprichados con dejar el rastro de húmedos besos, deseosos de impartir deliciosas torturas en las zonas más sensibles de su musa, de venerar la cicatriz que le recordaría siempre lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, mientras se embrujaba por los matices dorados que el fuego de la chimenea dibujaba sobre el sudor de sus cuerpos. Ella tocándole, estimulándole con sus estudiados movimientos, con sus suspiros, con su boca. Contribuyendo sin necesidad a que él estuviera tan preparado como ella. Esa mujer que a sus ojos era la más sexy y tan enloquecedora como experta. Tan adictiva como siempre la soñó. Dominando o dominada, disfrutando por fin de ese sueño inacabado que se estaba haciendo realidad.

Exhaustos, mirándose a los ojos, con sus manos unidas y susurrándose palabras dedicadas solo a ellos, sacaron fuerzas de donde no creían tener para acabar de amarse. Hoy sí era el hombre más poderoso, afortunado, feliz y cautivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Y por fin ella se sentía viva, amada, deseada, protegida y cuidada. Como siempre imaginó sería con él.

* * *

**A partir de ahora romanticismo directo a la vena, que ya tocaba.**

**Os espero en el próximo, y antes a través de vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias por continuar la historia.**

**Isabel**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! seguimos avanzando en la historia. **

**Antes quería darle las gracias también a las _Guest_ por dejarme algunos comentarios que lamentablemente no puedo contestar. Para aquellas que esperan un capítulo lleno de detalles... No estoy yo muy animada a ello. Más bien soy de las que sugieren e intentan que os imaginéis lo que hay. Espero que aún así, os siga gustando.**

* * *

Con su mano derecha jugaba con el césped aún húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la suave tela de la manta a cuadros que hacía también las veces de mantel. Otra noche aciaga que había dado paso al más resplandeciente de los días. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de los sonidos del otoño y de la magnífica temperatura de uno de los últimos fines de semana con buen tiempo que quedaban antes de que llegara el invierno. El piar de los pájaros; el zumbido de algún insecto inoportuno que se paseaba cerca de su cara y que ella se apresuraba a apartar con un rápido movimiento de su mano; su respiración pausada y el sonido que Castle hacía al pasar las hojas del cuaderno a su lado. Y entre ellos dos, la cesta de picnic y los restos del tentempié que habían preparado para comer. Con los ojos cerrados se trasladaba a los mejores momentos de su infancia. Se veía corriendo por el claro, cogiendo flores que le regalaba en un improvisado ramo a su madre, persiguiendo mariposas, buscando y comiendo moras a escondidas, haciendo volteretas o simplemente riéndose a carcajadas por cualquier nimiedad que le daba la felicidad. Era todo tan sencillo. Había cambiado tanto su vida, lo había pasado tan mal, y sin embargo era igual o incluso más dichosa que entonces. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha para volver a disfrutar del enorme atractivo de su escritor, el causante de ese nuevo estado de alegría infinita que sentía desde que por la noche habían brindado por empezar a quererse sin temor a decirlo, a demostrarlo. Volvía a contemplar su flequillo, sus brazos, el cuello, el vello que se escapaba por el pico de la camiseta, todo él en su conjunto. Y es que apenas a unos pies de distancia reclinado sobre uno de sus codos y aguantando su cabeza con la mano, Castle seguía leyendo las últimas anotaciones del mes de septiembre. -Me siento observado. -le dijo sin mover más músculo que una ceja. Sonriente, estiró su mano hasta tocarle. -Es que te echo de menos. -Como si de palabras mágicas se tratara, le dio la vuelta al cuaderno para guardar el punto y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo como había hecho cada poco rato desde que se sentaron a comer en el prado. -Me tienes agotado, señorita. -musitaba sobre sus labios.

-Menuda cruz te ha caído encima, ¿verdad, Castle? -le acariciaba la mejilla sin poder dejar de mirarle con ojos enamorados.

-Si yo te contara... -y la atraía más hacia él, profundizando el beso que había empezado como esos que no eran de verdad. Beso al que siguieron otros, cada vez más intensos, cada vez apasionados, interrumpidos ocasionalmente por risas sinceras, felices. -Me haces cosquillas, Castle. -las habilidosas manos del escritor detenían la concienzuda inspección que llevaban a cabo bajo las telas que separaban sus dos cuerpos.

-¿Paro? -Se separaba ligeramente de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, haciéndole notar su excitación contra su pierna. Avisándola de lo que se iba a perder.

-Ni te atrevas a sugerirlo. -y con la mano que le acariciaba el cuello, volvía a acercárselo a su boca, mientras que se aferraba con la otra a las nalgas más perfectas que se había cansado de imaginar y que ahora eran solo suyas. Queriendo sentir más cerca lo que solo unos besos provocaban en él. Y él no podía quedarse atrás. No podía resistirse a ella, a volverla a tocar, a desearla. Rápidamente se deshizo del molesto broche del sujetador, estimulando con sus manos lo que la boca, distraída en la de ella, no podía atender como querría.

-Seguir aquí es una locura. Estamos en medio del campo, Kate. -Como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta al empezarle a desabrocharle el cinturón y a soltarle el botón del pantalón, deslizando sus manos dentro de la ropa interior. Acariciándolo. Susurrándole al oído sin detener sus atenciones con él. -¿Paro?

-No, no... Dios, no sé qué haces conmigo, Kate - y se dejó hacer. E hizo. Vamos si hizo.

En la tranquilidad, en la serenidad del claro en el que empezaba a ganar el amarillo del sol de la tarde, se volvían a amar. Apartando la ropa lo estrictamente necesario, recelosos de descubrir más de lo imprescindible, tapando con sus cuerpos lo que solo estaba reservado para ver, para ser contemplado por ellos. Casi actuando a hurtadillas, como unos adolescentes que capeaban la ilegalidad de sus acciones en el asiento de atrás de un coche, aparcados en cualquier lugar solitario. Con estrecheces, con complicaciones, con dificultades e impedimentos que se iban superando con pericia y voluntad. Pero qué sensaciones.

-¡Estás loca! ¿y si nos llegan a pillar? - se reían los dos tumbados sobre la manta a cuadros testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Satisfechos. Agotados.

-¿Tienes remordimientos? - le preguntaba más calmada. -Tranquilo... Las probabilidades eran bajas.

-¿Bajas?- repetía Castle con un tono de voz demasiado agudo para él. Mostrando sorpresa, consternación. -¿Había realmente probabilidades de que nos pillaran? Kate, Kate... -se tapaba la cara como si así pudiera ocultar su vergüenza.

-Además de mi padre -Rick se quitaba de golpe las manos de los ojos para mirarla entre perplejo y asustado. -que no puede venir porque está trabajando en Washington esta semana y la que viene, solo hay dos cabañas cerca de la nuestra. Suelen irse en agosto y no volver hasta mayo o junio. Te digo que puedes tranquilizarte. No soy ninguna exhibicionista. Aunque reconóceme que ha tenido su punto de locura, un extra de excitación. -y volvió a reírse. Y él se unió a ella. Hasta que las risas pasaron a sonrisas y minutos después se relajaron los labios. Mirando al cielo. Sintiendo la paz, la serenidad que ese enclave y compañía les ofrecían. No les importaría quedarse ahí para siempre.

-Fue ayer cuando te dije que no me escapaba aquí más a menudo porque tenía demasiados recuerdos que dolían y pocas oportunidades de crear nuevos. Han cambiado tanto las cosas en poco más de un día. -se cogían de las manos, sin mirarse, como si de un auto reflejo se tratara. -Desde que llegaste aquí, estás llenando todos los rincones de la cabaña, todos los lugares en los que viví mi infancia y mi adolescencia, de nuevos momentos que no me voy a cansar de recordar una y otra vez. Cada vez que mi vista se pasee por ellos, cada vez que los visite, tú estarás ahí. -le apretaba ligeramente la mano. Agradeciendo que estuviera con ella, como siempre soñó.

-Y todo porque al abrir la puerta de tu habitación, yo ya estaba cerrando la de la mía, ¿no?. -Silencio. Algunos pájaros de fondo. Sus respiraciones casi imperceptibles. Hasta que ella se impuso a los sonidos de la montaña. -Tardé demasiado en hacerlo. Tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo y a la vez tantas dudas, tantos 'No lo hagas. No es el momento'. -calló unos momentos. -¿Me acercas el cuaderno? - Kate se sentaba cruzando sus piernas, abrochándose el sujetador que había quedado suelto bajo la camiseta que acabó de colocarse bien. Cogió la libreta que le tendía Castle y la abrió por la fotografía, pasando unas hojas adelante y atrás, buscando una fecha en concreto. Cuando la encontró empezó a leer en voz alta.

[...] _me muero de ganas de estar contigo. No tienes ni idea de las veces que pienso en el beso que nos dimos en aquel callejón. Si un beso fue así, no quiero imaginarme lo que sentiría dejándome llevar, si me tocaras. Y a la vez tengo miedo de que ya no te guste. La cicatriz... Te necesito tanto a mi lado, Rick. ¿Sabes? Abrí la maldita puerta en la suite de Los Ángeles, dispuesta a cruzar las líneas que fueran contigo. Como siempre, me decidí demasiado tarde. _

Las notas que tomó Kate, esas mismas frases que él había leído a su lado, ganaban en matices y significado cuando eran pronunciadas por ella, acariciadas con su voz. La tensión sexual ya no existía. Parecía que quisieran recuperar los años de contención y callado deseo, en las pocas horas que aún les quedaba de escapada. Y a pesar de estar saciados, de acabarse de amar, la sensualidad que emanaba de toda ella, de su entonación, volvían a despertarle las ganas de más. -Kate, lo de la cicatriz. Yo no...- empezó a aclararle Castle, pero Kate rápidamente le acalló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. -Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Sé lo de la cicatriz, y sé lo que se siente dejándome llevar, dejándome tocar por ti. Se siente el cielo, Rick. -y ambos sonrieron. -La razón por la que te leía esto era para explicarte lo que no escribí, lo que me quedé solo para mi. ¿sabes las veces que te maldecí por no haber esperado en aquel sofá un poco más? ¿Las veces que me maldije por no haber abierto la puerta unos segundos antes? Y en cambio ahora sé que fue lo correcto. Que tenía que salir antes de la relación con Josh, que tenía que sufrir tu ausencia para darme cuenta lo importante que eras para mi, para añorar tu inteligencia, tu apoyo, tu sonrisa, para enamorarme aún más de ti, si es que eso fuera posible.

-Kate. -se estiró totalmente en el suelo, escondiendo barriga para abrocharse los pantalones que aún llevaba abiertos, incorporándose y sentándose a su lado. -Yo también quiero contarte algo. Vi tu silueta apoyada en la puerta, te vi dudar, escuché la puerta abrirse mientras cerraba la mía. La indecisión y la decisión de lo que pasó y no pasó en aquella suite no solo fue tuya. Decidí también que ese no era nuestro momento. No nos merecíamos avanzar cuando solo íbamos a tener dificultades para hacerlo, cuando quizás habría arrepentimientos. Pero si no te hubieras levantado... - la volvía a mirar con intensidad. -hubiera ocurrido. Estabas preciosa. Como ahora.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el despegar de cientos de discretas mariposas que ganaban notoriedad cada vez que sus ojos se acariciaban.

-Te tenía tantas ganas...

-Estaba irresistible. -Rick subía las cejas repetidamente.

-Has roto el hechizo, Castle. -negaba con la cabeza, reclinándose hacia atrás, sobre sus codos.

-No me vas a volver a enredar con una sesión de sexo salvaje y clandestino entre árboles y flores, cariño. ¿Qué hay de las chimeneas, los sofás, las camas? Ah, claro... Eso debe resultarle aburrido a la dura inspectora Beckett -imitaba su posición. -No me vas a volver a enredar mientras tenga la capacidad de pensar. Esa que anulas con tus besos y artimañas femeninas que...

-Que tanto te gustan. -sugería como fin de oración.

-Que tanto me gustan. -la aceptaba, mientras se volvía a acercar a ella, besándola brevemente, antes de continuarla. -cuando estamos los dos encerrados en algún sitio en el que puedo arrancarte la ropa y hacerte todo lo que me sugieres sin miedo de verme sorprendido por uno de tus vecinos. O tu padre.

-Pues parece que no estás tan cansado como decías antes... -se sonreía, dejando su espalda descansar sobre el suelo. Mezcla de provocación e indiferencia.

-No me busques, que me vas a encontrar. -entrecerraba los ojos unos instantes, avisándola de lo que podía pasar, para volver a relajar la expresión antes de continuar. -Ahora en serio, Kate. Me gustaría seguir hablando de todo esto. No creo que lo poco que me falta me vaya a aportar muchas más sorpresas. -le señalaba el diario. Podemos dar un paseo por aquí, charlar sobre nosotros, ir a cenar algo..., quizás hoy haya otra noche temática y podamos bailar como ayer. -ella le miraba con los brazos aguantando su cabeza, mientras él desviaba la mirada. Sin continuar hablando, dejando sin decir aquello que le preocupaba, quizás más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ahora viene la duda, la pregunta complicada ¿Verdad?

-Kate, quiero ir al pueblo, cenar contigo, bailar. Pero en realidad lo que me apetece es cogerte de la mano, enseñarle al mundo que estamos juntos, presumir de ti antes de volver a la rutina de la comisaría. Porque esto es algo nuevo, que me ilusiona muchísimo, pero sobre todo quiero disfrutarlo al máximo porque no sé cómo quieres seguir. Y tengo la sospecha de que no lo quieres contar. - ella bajó la mirada como si así pudiera huir de la situación. Esa situación que sospechaba no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Gracias por comentar.**

**Isabel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia, la más larga de las que he escrito, está llegando a su fin. No le quedan demasiados capítulos.**

**Gracias a todas las que seguís leyéndola desde el principio y sobre todo a las que animáis a seguir escribiendo con vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Había asumido que existían ciertos fenómenos de la naturaleza que nunca iba a comprender y que no valía la pena agobiarse para encontrarles explicación. Simplemente conviviría con ellos e intentaría disfrutarlos al máximo. En los dos días que llevaba en la cabaña había incorporado otra de esas rarezas a su lista. Y no, no se trataba de Beckett. La climatología de esas montañas era una cosa más que sorprendente. Casi tanto como ella. Y es que por tercera vez consecutiva, al ponerse el sol aparecía la tormenta. Y confiaba que también por tercera vez, a esa noche desapacible le siguiera un día memorable. Memorable en todos los sentidos.

Regresando a casa, sentado como casi siempre en el asiento del copiloto, Rick se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos. Relajado, aprovechaba el corto trayecto hasta la cabaña para revivir el momento en que se había despertado abrazado a ella, enredado a ella. Había sido como despertarse en cualquiera de sus sueños convertido esta vez en realidad. Se volvía a ver paseando a su lado, cogidos de la mano o por la cintura bordeando el lago, contándose secretos al oído que sólo podían escuchar ellos. O el momento del imprudente arrebato pasional de la explanada que no iba a ser olvidado por más años que viviera. No pudo evitar sonreírse al recordarlo. Y qué decir del baile lento, sensual, del vaivén casi imperceptible acompañado de besos que iban subiendo la temperatura tanto del local como de ellos mismos al animado ritmo de _Born in the U.S.A._ Pero qué más daba que la música escogida en la jukebox fuera poco apropiada para los bailes agarrados. Querían hacerlo y lo habían disfrutado. Definitivamente habían merecido la pena todos y cada uno de los minutos que esperó por ella, que sufrió, que se enfadó, desesperó, que tiró la toalla, que aprendió a perdonarla y a besarla, quererla, amarla. Todos y cada uno de los minutos que les había llevado ahí, a frenar el coche de la detective frente a la cabaña de los Beckett.

Al girar el contacto la música cesó de golpe y las escobillas dejaron de funcionar, llenándose el parabrisas primero de gotas y poco después de carreteras de agua que recorrían perezosas el cristal delantero. Era como estar en una lata. Como estar envueltos de un ambiente hermético donde -a pesar de la lluvia- cada pequeño movimiento, cada pequeño sonido se magnificaba dándole una notoriedad que seguramente no merecía. Las respiraciones pausadas, el roce de la anilla del llavero al balancearse aún en el contacto o cambiar de posición un pié sobre las alfombrillas se escuchaba con asombrosa claridad aún con la tormenta que les rodeaba.

-Esto parece que se anima. ¿Te parece que nos esperemos un poco a que amaine antes de salir? Nos vamos a poner chopos. -apuntaba Kate mirando hacia adelante, hipnotizada por el manto de agua que descendía desde el techo, casi imitando las olas.

-M-mmm. -respondía Castle, también sin moverse. Con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla, aguantándose la cara con el puño semicerrado, con el asiento ligeramente reclinado hacia atrás. Casi parecía que pudiera notar las gotas que golpeaban con tímida violencia su vehículo.

-Esto es relajante. -volvió la mirara hacia él que se mantenía inmóvil aún con los ojos cerrados, quizás incluso dormido, pensó. Le acarició con la mirada. Desde los cuatro pelos que le caían por la frente, su perfil, el mentón, su nuez... Era tan guapo. Y era todo suyo. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin duda recordando algo que se dijeron o que hicieron, mientras buscaba la ruedecilla lateral del asiento para reclinar ligeramente también el suyo. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó la mano que había dejado descansando sobre su pierna. Cogidos estuvieron un rato en silencio, esperando que la tormenta bajara de intensidad. Rozando sus pieles con los pulgares.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó finalmente la inspectora.

-¿Alguna vez habías escuchado con atención el repiquetear de la lluvia al caer sobre el metal del coche? Grave, seco pero suave a la vez. Triste. Como si se arrepintiera en el último instante de su suerte. -Castle seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Describiendo todo aquello que escuchaba, que sentía en ese instante. -Te parecerá una cursilería pero cuando escucho llover siento como si la naturaleza y yo nos hubiéramos citado para intimar. A solas con ella consigo resguardarme de todos los sentidos, solo medito, interiorizo, disfruto. Me ayuda a valorar lo que soy, lo que tengo, a ser crítico conmigo, a mejorar. -Kate le miraba fascinada, transportándose solo con su tono de voz a ese estado introspectivo que él le describía. Abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que había subido al coche y giró su cabeza hacia ella buscándola con la mirada. -Pero la lluvia es mucho más que eso. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me encanta hacer cuando llueve? -Beckett negó con la cabeza, esperando que él prosiguiera su relato. -Mojarme. Salir a la calle, abrir los brazos mirando al cielo y sentir cada gota cayendo, trasmitiéndome su energía. Abrir la boca intentando saciar mi sed inútilmente con las gotas que parecen entonces evitarme expresamente. Inalcanzables, tentadoras. Volviendo a ser el niño travieso que salta sobre los charcos y que llega empapado y sucio a casa. Y todo para sentirse el centro de atención que el tiempo aciago ha acaparado para sí mismo. La lluvia me hace sentir vivo, importante, Kate.

-Wow -a Kate se le iluminaron los ojos a la vez que una discreta sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

-Wow, ¿qué? ¿Qué te hace gracia? Te hablaba en serio. -Castle frunció el ceño, sin entender la ligera reacción de Kate a lo que le acababa de explicar. Abandonó su posición de los últimos minutos, incorporándose para poder observarla mejor, como si así fuera capaz de entenderla.

-Bueno, que... Que a mí solo me daban miedo los truenos. Pero ahora que sé todo esto de la lluvia, creo que me va a empezar a gustar. Quizás me podrías enseñar a valorarla. -se miraron más intensamente. -Es curioso, desde que te conozco solo tengo ganas de ser mejor. Y ahora aún más. A tu lado me veo capaz de todo. -Kate volvió su vista adelante, mientras Rick no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los segundos fueron pasando, y ahora eran dos los que escuchaban atentamente el agua caer, aislándolos del resto del mundo. -¿Sabes? Una vez me dijiste que era un misterio que nunca ibas a resolver. Creo que te voy a robar la frase. Eres fascinante. Me... Me cautivas con las palabras.

-¿Sólo con las palabras, inspectora? -se hacía el interesante con un estudiado movimiento de cejas, dirigiendo de golpe la conversación a terrenos menos tranquilos.

-Sabes que no, Castle. Me tienes total y completamente seducida. Empezando con tus palabras y acabando por esos besos que sabes dar, que inevitablemente tienen que acabar en algo más.

-Sería una pena desaprovecharlos. -Y volvieron a mirarse, cada vez con menos inocencia. Hasta que ella bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, que jugaban inquietas en su regazo.

-No pensé que pudiera volver a sentirme así. Feliz, tranquila. Y todo gracias a ti. -Él estiro su mano, acariciando su mejilla. -Oye, Castle. Sobre lo de antes...

-¿Sobre lo de antes bailando, sobre lo de antes entre las flores, o sobre...?

-Sobre lo de no contarle esto a nadie de momento. -buscó de nuevo sus ojos. -He cambiado de opinión. Quiero salir de aquí gritándole al mundo que Richard Castle está conmigo. ¡Que por fin está conmigo!

-Kate, no te veas forzada a nada. Ya te dije que iremos a tu ritmo. -Bajó su mano desde la cara a la mano. Sosteniéndosela, apretándosela cariñosamente. Intentando a la vez no parecer demasiado emocionado por su cambio de parecer.

-Hey, recuerda lo que te he dicho "A tu lado me veo capaz de todo". Esto va a salir bien, Castle. Ahora estoy convencida. Y de repente me veo dispuesta a hablar con Iron Gates y ser capaz defender nuestra profesionalidad en la comisaría; he perdido el miedo a sentarme en el sofá al lado de Alexis y contarle que vamos a intentarlo; he...

-Pues entonces te dejo esa tarea a ti. Ya tienes alguna idea de lo protectora que es con su padre, pero salir contigo en serio. -inclinaba la cabeza diciéndole sin palabras que aquello eran palabras mayores. -Imagínate que yo no sabía cómo encarar el asunto y esta tarde casi he agradecido que no quisieras decir nada. Mira, cuando le presenté a Gina...

-No me lo cuentes. No quiero saberlo.

-Te tomo el pelo, Kate. -le frotó el brazo, animándola. Riéndose finalmente para que Beckett cambiara la cara de pánico que se había instalado de repente en la cara.

-En serio, Castle, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomará? Eso me preocupa. Mucho. Hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, y no creo que se fíe demasiado de mí. De mis intenciones contigo, quiero decir. El riesgo asociado a mi trabajo, tú involucrándote más. No sé. No estoy tranquila.

-Créeme no tienes nada que temer. Me preguntará si esto me hace feliz y me apoyará. Nos apoyará. Ya lo verás. -Sin estar mucho más tranquila volvió a cerrar los ojos, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos reposando entre sus piernas. -Esto no para, Castle.

-¿Y si salimos? ¿Y si pegamos una carrera intentando no resbalar? Cada vez llueve más fuerte. -parecieron convencerse. -A la de tres salimos corriendo. Esta vez tú te encargas de cerrar el coche y yo la cabaña ¿Vale? -Beckett asentía, mirándose los dos divertidos. Repitiendo la escena del día anterior. -Dame las llaves.

-Uno, dos y... tres. -Cada uno abrió su puerta y empezaron a correr entre risas hacia la cabaña, evitando en el recorrido los charcos que se volvían a formar. Beckett llegó en segundos frente la puerta, encogida de hombros, como si de esta manera lograra mojarse menos. Dando saltitos, cruzándose de brazos, esperó que Rick llegara y abriera. -¡Castle! -se giró hacia donde él debía estar viniendo, para verlo parado a medio camino. Con los brazos en cruz, recibía la lluvia mirando hacia el cielo. -Ven aquí, Beckett. No te pierdas esto.

-¿Estás loco? Ven tú aquí y tráeme las llaves. Mira cómo me estoy poniendo.

-No.

-¡Castle, por Dios! ¡Ven! Vamos a pillar una pulmonía.

-Ten las llaves. Ven a buscarlas. -se ponía la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, las sacaba y las dejaba a la vista, oscilando entre dos de sus dedos. Harta de esperarle, convencida de que no iba a ceder, bajó el par de escalones que la separaban de la tierra mojada y corrió a recoger las llaves de la cabaña. Justo cuando ya las tocaba, él apartó la mano y en el mismo movimiento la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-No te enfades. Disfruta esto. Siéntete viva, Kate. -Cuando ella dejó de intentar escabullirse, cuando accedió a seguir mojándose con él, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó.

-Estás loco, Castle. -y continuaron así hasta que entre caricias, risas y más besos se fueron acercando a la casa. Con torpeza que obligaba la ropa mojada, pero con la perseverancia de tener claro lo que quiere, empezaron a deslizar sus manos bajo las telas. Palpando las pieles frías y húmedas. Cerrando la puerta de la cabaña, empezaron a desprenderse de las chaquetas que cayeron al suelo sin preocupar a nadie. Goteando agua por el pelo, por cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo, fueron deshaciéndose de camisetas, camisa, zapatos, quitando cinturones y desabrochando pantalones. Dando tumbos, riéndose del poco tino a la hora de apartar, tocar, quitar. -Estoy tieso, Kate. No me noto los dedos. Vas a tener que quitarte tú el sujetador. -Y volvían a reír. Volvían a intentar, se esforzaban en ser diestros donde solo había torpeza. -Me haces cosquillas, Kate. -Y ella levantaba las manos, como indicándole que podía parar, hasta que él se las cogía y las volvía a situar ahí donde las había sacado. -¡Estamos chorreando! Así no me vas a meter en tu cama, Castle. -reía y advertía Beckett.

-¿Quién habla de camas? A la ducha. Tú y yo nos vamos a la ducha.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 10 y si os apetece aún más pronto con una nueva que empezaremos a subir mañana. Y digo "vamos" porque no es solo mía. Más que una historia para mi es como un sueño, ya que está escrita a medias entre mi escritora de referencia en este pequeño mundo de ff, Mydreamscometrue (Val) y yo. Nos gustará compartirla con todas vosotras. Se llama "Seducere"y la subiremos desde nuestro perfil Enjoywritingcastle. Confiamos en que os guste tanto como nos ha gustado a nosotras pensarla y escribirla.**

**Isabel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Os dejo una nueva actualización de la historia. El fin de semana está llegando a su fin y consecuentemente no queda mucho más que contar aquí. espero que también os guste. Gracias a todas las que dejáis dedicáis unos minutos a comentar.**

* * *

A trompicones irrumpieron en el cuarto de baño. Perdiendo el equilibrio, golpeándose con las paredes por las estrecheces del espacio, acabándose de quitar las últimas prendas de ropa, entre besos y caricias que secaban la piel.

-Castle, no cabemos los dos aquí dentro. ¿No lo ves? -abrazados desplazaban la mampara y, como si de un juego de habilidad se tratara, entraban a la ducha sin apenas separarse.

-Qué poca imaginación tienes, Kate. Aparta un poco que no puedo abrir el agua. -Palpando la pared daba con el monomando. -¡Fría, fría, fría! ¡Oh, dios! Maldito termo eléctrico. Mira aquí abajo. Tan motivado como me tenías y ahora... Vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo. -y se apremiaba a atacar sonriente su cuello mientras el agua subía poco a poco su temperatura y la de los cuerpos sobre los que caía.

-Pues vaya inconveniente más inoportuno. A ver si esto te ayuda. -Y ella hundía sus dedos en el pelo mojado de su amante, dirigiéndola hacia zonas más meridionales, encontrando todas las facilidades por parte de Rick.

-No, no me puedo agachar bien, no tengo espacio. Uy, que me resbalo. -se agarraba a ella, que se golpeaba la espalda contra la pared para evitar caerse sobre él.

-Se me ha clavado el grito este en la espalda. -las risas eran lo único que se oía. Ni la tormenta ni las ganas de tenerse el uno al otro podían silenciarlas. -Esto es cómico, Castle.

-Sexy. Es sexy. Muy sexy. -y volvían a reír.

Minutos más tarde, a poca distancia de la chimenea, con el pelo mojado y sentada en el suelo, se encontraba Beckett. Cubierta únicamente con una manta a cuadros alargaba el brazo para coger el café que le acababa de preparar Castle. -Gracias. -Rick, enfundado en una colcha de patchwork se acomodaba a su lado, haciendo equilibrios para no derramar el suyo con el descenso. Beckett no pudo dejar de mirarle divertida. -Acércate más. Estás muy lejos. -No tardó el escritor en satisfacer los deseos de la inspectora. -Si te vieran tus admiradoras con estas pintas que traes...

-¿Y qué opina mi recién descubierta fan número uno sobre mis pintas? ¿Levanto pasiones incontrolables? -le preguntaba mientras se colocaba bien la ropa.

-Hombre, pasiones... lo que se dice pasiones... Definitivamente el patchwork no te favorece. -le respondía aguantándose a duras penas la risa. -Si te viera mi madre con su colcha favorita por encima. Sin nada por debajo. Después de haberte acostado con su hija.

-Técnicamente no nos hemos acostado. Deberías haber dicho "Después de estar de pié con su hija haciendo cosas en la ducha". Aunque no entiendo tanta preocupación. Ayer pasamos de esta alfombra a la habitación, a la cama de tus padres, y parecías de todo menos afligida por ello. -el brillo que proyectaban los ojos de ambos era fiel reflejo de la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

-Calla, Castle. No me hagas pensar en ello. Dios... Si mis padres...-. Con las palabras aún en el aire se apoyaron el uno en el otro, sosteniendo las tazas con ambas manos, sin borrar la sonrisa tonta que desde hacía un día tenían en sus caras.

-Definitivamente, la lluvia nos vuelve imaginativos. ¿Has visto lo que hemos sido capaces de hacer ahí dentro, sin apenas espacio, Kate? -Rick se perdía en las figuras efímeras que construía el fuego en sus llamas. -Ha sido increíble. -decía con un deje de satisfacción en su mirada. -Y no nos hemos caído.

-No nos hemos caído demasiado, querrás decir. Si por poco nos matamos. -los dos sonrieron distendidos, dejando entonces el protagonismo al fuego y al crepitar de la leña al quemarse. -Gracias, Castle. -giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, por encima de su hombro, inseguro de entender bien las razones. -Gracias por muchas cosas. Por acompañarme hasta aquí después de desaparecer durante meses y con pocas pistas de lo que pretendía; gracias por leer la libreta; por seguir leyéndola cuando no te quedaban muchas ganas y solo porque te lo pedí; por no irte; por quererme a pesar de todo; por este café y sobre todo, por ayudarme a valorar las tormentas. No sabes cómo te estoy de agradecida ahora mismo. -se sonrieron de nuevo, esta vez con picardía, mirándose a los ojos mientras ella le daba un sorbo al líquido caliente que seguía ayudándola a entrar en calor. Castle sacó el brazo que tocaba más a ella, para abrazarla por detrás, atrayéndola más a él. Complacido por lo que oía, orgulloso de lo que había logrado con ella. Relajados, en cómodo silencio, se hacían compañía mientras la leña seguía consumiéndose poco a poco.

-Mañana estaremos de vuelta a la rutina. Se acabó lo bueno, Kate. -ella se acomodó en el abrazo de Rick. -¿Te parece que salgamos justo después de comer para que no se haga tarde? Ya que hemos decidido no ocultarlo, me gustaría hablar con mi madre y Alexis de todo esto. -se colocaba bien la colcha que había ido escurriéndose por la espalda.

-Claro. No hay problema. Comemos, recogemos y vamos tirando. Castle... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán? -su tono de voz denotaba sincera preocupación.

-Bien, por supuesto. -respondió con tanta seguridad como pudo simular. -Saben que siempre he querido esto y se alegrarán por mí. Tranquila. Todo irá bien. -la atrajo más hacia sí, estrechando su abrazo, a la vez que se daba ánimos a él. No iba a ser nada fácil. Sobre todo con Alexis. Tras una breve pausa en la que cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, Rick prosiguió, llevando la conversación a terrenos menos incómodos. -¿Sabes que voy a echar mucho de menos las tormentas? -dijo con la vista perdida en un punto de la chimenea.

-Las tormentas, claro. Y yo también. -dejó a un lado la taza ya vacía. -En especial la de ayer y la de hoy.

-Lo que me viene encima... Siempre pensando en lo mismo. -Bufando volvía a enfocar la mirada en ella, haciéndose el sufrido, cuando ella se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Mientras se tuvieran ellos, cualquier dificultad la iban a sobrellevar.

-Antes te he agradecido que me enseñaras a valorar la lluvia, pero... Lo cierto es que aún me quedan algunas dudas. ¿Podríamos repasar un poco? -no hizo falta que le dijera nada más. Con la poca agilidad que le permitió la colcha que le envolvía y con las muchas ganas que tenía de seguir haciendo de profesor se incorporó, volviendo a abrazarla esta vez con los dos brazos a la vez que le susurraba al oído. -Las clases de repaso son mi especialidad, preciosa. ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

* * *

-Shhhh. No digas nada. Sólo déjame sentir. Sólo quiero sentir. Todo él era oscuridad gracias a sus ojos cerrados, cediendo protagonismo al resto de sus sentidos. Respiraciones profundas, agudizando el oído. Sentía, casi tocaba la libertad.

-Castle...

-Shhhh. ¡No, no, no! Quieta, no te muevas, que echas a perder el momento. Adoro esto. -Tras unos minutos en los que ambos se mantuvieron callados añadió. -Estoy... Estoy en el cielo, Beckett. -y volvió a instaurarse de nuevo el silencio. Ese silencio que ya era parte de su historia. Ese que les daba el tiempo y el espacio para disfrutar, disfrutarse, pensar y valorar lo que tenían. Esa nada interrumpida solo por los sonidos casi inaudibles que les regalaba la naturaleza. Los pájaros, los árboles, el agua. Quería ser capaz de atrapar todo lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo y guardarlo en una caja, en un pote. Y destaparla y aspirar el aroma y recuperar las sensaciones que ahora mismo tenía, cada vez que quisiera volver ahí, a ese preciso instante, con ella.

-No me puedo quedar así para siempre, Castle. ¿Puedo moverme ya?

-Sí, muévete... Pero con cuidado. -una nueva pausa acompañó el cambio de posición de Kate-. No me voy a cansar nunca de esto. Me resistí al principio, es cierto. Pero era porque no sabía lo que era.

-Ni que fuera tu primera vez.

-Contigo, si. Y en un lago también. -seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te ha quedado muy bien, Castle. -Le miraba con un amor casi infinito. Le evocaba tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que nunca imagino iba a ser posible. -Yo también quiero aprovechar todo esto y tampoco quiero irme, pero se nos va a hacer tarde. La próxima vez que pasemos unos días aquí, lo repetimos. Ya sabes que me encanta comer en la barca y si es posible incluso echarme una siesta. Estar así, como ahora, aislados de todo. Cuando volvamos te dejaré que te relajes tanto como quieras pero hoy...

-Aguafiestas.

-Oye, que eres tú el que tienes prisa por llegar a casa. Yo hasta mañana por la mañana no tengo nada que hacer. -contestaba mientras Castle se sentaba de mala gana en una de las dos banquetas de la pequeña embarcación. -me pides que vaya con cuidado al moverme y tú lo haces en plan bruto. Chico, calma, que esto se mueve mucho. ¿Quieres algo más de fruta o no? Voy a guardarlo todo en la cesta.

-No, no quiero nada más. Y hazme un favor, deja la fruta, déjalo todo y ven a mi lado. -no podía resistirse a la sonrisa ni a la mirada que le dedicaba. Era su debilidad. -Rick le ofreció la mano.

-Nos vamos a ir al agua, Castle, además, no ves que no cabemos.

-No cabemos, no cabemos. -la imitaba con rintintín. -Ayer también decías que no cabíamos en la ducha. ¿Y quién tenía razón? Venga, ven. Pero vigila, ¿eh? -agarrada de su mano y aguardando el equilibrio, Kate llegó donde estaba él. Y se sentó a su lado. -De acuerdo, sí, muy holgados no estamos, pero quería poder abrazarte. -le pasó la mano por la espalda. -Tenerte a mi lado para poderte besar cuando me miras con estos ojos que son mi perdición. Como ahora. Lo son desde que me interrogaste en nuestro primer caso hará... Uff...un montón de años. -la besó. -¿sabes de lo que me acuerdo de aquel día? Me acuerdo de Alexis estudiando en cualquier rincón de aquella fiesta, sin importarle nada más; de mi madre buscándose novios; de Gina, Gina sacándome de mis casillas y me acuerdo de ti, tan coladita por mí, haciéndome ojitos como ahora resguardada detrás de una placa de policía. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Coladita? ¿Resguardándome no sé dónde? Tus recuerdos están completamente distorsionados, Castle.

-Y también me acuerdo de ti, enfadándote por cualquier tontería que decía, con cualquiera de mis provocaciones. ¿Sabes que te pones preciosa cuando te enfadas? O cuando te haces la enfadada, como ahora. Fue imposible no enamorarme de ti. -le apartaba delicadamente un mechón de la cara. -Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco opuse mucha resistencia a esos sentimientos que iban naciendo poco a poco, porque esas piernas que... -Beckett le golpeó un brazo con cariño. Más para seguirle el juego que por estar realmente ofendida. Sonriéndose, se miraron con intención, intensamente.- No te haces la menor idea de lo que este fin de semana ha significado para mí, Kate. Desde que me fuiste a buscar a los columpios hasta ahora, todo o mejor dicho casi todo ha cambiado. La desesperanza se convirtió en ilusión. La desconfianza en optimismo. El enfado en alegría. La contención en desenfreno. Las sospechas, los sueños, en realidad. ¿Y sabes por qué he dicho "casi"? Porque hay una cosa que no ha cambiado y es todo lo que siento por ti. Te quiero, Kate. Te quiero como jamás pensé se pudiera querer a una mujer. Y cada día que pasa me vuelvo a sorprender al darme cuenta de que aún te quiero más. -Beckett le miraba con total adoración incapaz de hacer nada más que intentar retener cada gesto, palabra que Rick le dedicaba. -Ese diario... Y pensar que dudé en leerlo, pensar que me bloqueé tras tu pequeña omisión, que estuve a punto de volver a NY. He aprendido mucho de ti leyéndote, Kate. He aprendido a conocerte, a sentirte, a emocionarme contigo con una faceta que me había pasado por alto hasta ahora. Si, si, no me mires así. Mira, alguien que conozco siempre dice que lo que busca en la lectura son emociones. Que a través de las palabras puedas transportarte, emocionarte con los personajes, enfadarte, asustarte, llorar, reír, cualquier cosa. Con tu libreta lo has logrado en mí. Cuando leí que me querías simplemente... No sé explicarlo. El día que te escuche decirlo...

-Rick, yo...

-No tienes porqué verbalizarlo. Sé lo que sientes y de momento es suficiente para mí. Con el tiempo...

-Rick... Al cuerno con el tiempo. ¿Lo dijiste así, no? Te quiero. Te quiero por escrito, te quiero entre silencios, te quiero en voz alta, te quiero en voz muy muy alta. -y acompañaba sus últimas palabras con un grito que se repitió por el lago en modo de eco, a la vez que ella se le lanzaba a los labios y a su cuello.

-¡Kate, que nos vamos al agua! -rieron, rieron con ganas, rieron abrazados. Como si fueran un par de adolescentes disfrutando de su primer amor. -No quiero que esto se acabe, Kate. No quiero dejar de sentirme así y sé que contigo puedo conseguirlo. -se volvieron a besar esta vez lentamente, deleitándose, aprovechando los últimos momentos en la montaña.

-Rick, no es que quiera marcharme. Sabes que no es eso, pero...

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. Prométeme que no tardaremos en volver.

-Prometido. -y se cogieron de la mano, como si cerraran el pacto de esta forma.

-¿Me das el remo que tienes a tu lado y voy acercando la barca a la orilla mientras acabas de guardar esto? -Kate levantó la vista atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? No me mires así. Vale, antes solo daba vueltas pero ya le he cogido el truco. Me lo has explicado muy bien. Es que no se puede ser amable... Déjame intentarlo. -Kate se sonreía divertida. -Tienes razón. La tienes. Ten el remo.

Castle se sentó bien en el banco de la barca enfrentado al que estaban los dos hasta este instante, asió el remo y con admirable destreza empezó a acercar el bote a la orilla.

-¡Castle, me has engañado! ¡Tú sabías remar! -le daba un pequeño cachete en la rodilla que le quedaba más a tiro.

-Es que tengo una profesora muy buena. -Y le regaló un guiño, recordando su salida cierto día en el campo de tiro. -No te enfades que te pones muy sexy y...

-Si empiezas así otra vez no vamos a volver a casa, Rick.

-Aguafiestas.

-¿Otra vez me llamas "aguafiestas"?

-Sí, y otra más: aguafiestas.

* * *

**Nos leemos la semana que viene en el último capítulo.**

**Isabel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Llegó el capítulo final. Quiero agradecer a todas las que me habéis estado leyendo estas últimas semanas, en especial a las que me habéis dejado un comentario amable sobre la historia.**

**Espero que este capítulo 11 no os decepcione y sigais teniendo ganas de leerme en alguna historia futura.**

* * *

_23 de septiembre de 2011_

_Bueno, ¡llegó el día! Tanto tiempo esperando esta ocasión y soy un manojo de nervios. Ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y la verdad es que tampoco quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué mejor momento que éste? Tengo que avanzar. Los dos tenemos que avanzar y mirar a un futuro que ansío sea juntos. Si solo pudiera saber lo que piensa él. He depositado tantas ilusiones en este fin de semana. Los dos solos hablando de nosotros, de lo que ha pasado estos meses, de lo que sentimos. Amándonos por fin. Lo he imaginado tantas veces. Ojalá todo vaya bien. _

Sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas volvió a releer lo que acababa de escribir, secándose -sin ser demasiado consciente- el sudor de una de sus manos con el jean que vestía. Estaba contenta, satisfecha por haber puesto punto final al diario de su recuperación, de sus expectativas y de sus miedos. Esa iba a ser la última anotación. Tapó el bolígrafo y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, volviendo a centrar su atención en la libreta que descansaba sobre sus muslos para buscar esa foto de los dos que guardaba entre la última página y la tapa. Era imposible no acariciarla una y otra vez. Incluso dormida lo hacía. Acariciarle la cara, ese flequillo rebelde, las mejillas, sus labios. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos que le hablaban. Había hecho eso mismo tantas veces en el transcurso de los últimos meses. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al pensar que todo se podía ir al traste en pocas horas. Quizás no iba a entender sus razones. Quizás se le había acabado la paciencia. Quizás al aceptar acompañarla solo había sido amable. La dejó cuidadosamente como señal de su último escrito y cerró la libreta. Se la acercó al pecho para abrazarla, acunarla, tratando de reconfortarse, convenciéndose de que iba a ayudarla en el arduo objetivo de explicarse, de abrir sus sentimientos a Castle. Ayudarle a que no tuviera que pasar el dedo por esa fotografía cada vez que le quisiera cerca. Saliendo de su ensoñación, de los recuerdos formados cuando cerraba los ojos, se separó del cuaderno, abrió la bolsa de la ropa que había dejado a su izquierda y la guardó dentro, entre un par de prendas de ropa que iban a evitar que se diera algún golpe y quedara marcada.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Definitivamente ya les estaba echando el rato encima. No podía tardar mucho en salir a buscarle y emprender el camino a las montañas. El trayecto era largo y no le gustaba conducir de noche por aquellas carreteras solitarias, iluminadas con suerte con la luz de la luna. Con la premura que denotaba su estado de ansiedad cogió el móvil que había tirado encima del colchón un rato antes, cuando empezó a guardar las cuatro cosas que iba a llevarse. Le tecleó rápidamente un escueto _¿Te paso a buscar ya? _Y como si sospechara que Castle iba a estar tan pendiente del teléfono como ella clavó los ojos en la pantalla, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Impaciente, aún sobre la cama y con las manos sosteniendo el móvil que no dejaba de mirar, sus pensamientos echaron a andar, caprichosos como siempre, insistentes y obsesivos. Pensamientos que revivían momentos especiales que solo eran de ella y de sus largas noches de soledad. Momentos que había depurado con cada visualización, con cada repetición que su mente le regalaba. Inevitablemente volvió a imaginarse que le besaba bajo alguna de la tormentas que solía castigar las noches de los meses de otoño en esa zona, sin importarles acabar completamente mojados; sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estómago mientras bailaban muy juntos cualquier canción en Tommy's; vibró al hacer el amor lenta y románticamente al lado de la chimenea o más juguetonamente en la pequeña ducha o en medio del campo. Le volvió a imaginar divertido, atento, cariñoso. El mejor de los amantes. El mejor de los amigos. Se volvió a imaginar libre de culpas, de miedos, contenta, feliz, capaz de todo por ese hombre del que estaba completamente enamorada en silencio. Cerró los ojos. -Basta, Kate. Puede salirte mal. -Suspiró profundamente antes de levantarse y calzarse sus botas de _trekking_. Esas que siempre llevaba para andar por la montaña. Se sobresaltó por el sonido de su teléfono estando aún con una rodilla en el suelo, que empezó a sonar justo cuando acababa de hacer el último nudo.

-Hola. ¿Ya estás? ¿Salgo? -contestó directamente Beckett al ver la cara de Castle en la pantalla.

-Hola. Acabo de leer tu mensaje. Sí, ya estoy listo. Cuando estés llegando me llamas y bajo. Así no hace falta casi ni que pares el coche.

-Hombre, parar tendré que parar. Bien tendrás que dejar la bolsa o lo que lleves en el maletero, ¿no?

-Ah, ¿pero es que tengo que llevar bolsa? Entonces... -a pesar de que Kate no quiso añadir nada, en realidad se sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Tras unos días de incomodidad parecía que la complicidad volvía a estar presente entre ellos. Después de tantas y tantas semanas sin saber el uno del otro, tras semanas de enfado y aislamiento, se iba recuperando lentamente su particular normalidad. -Vale, vale, sin bromas. Lo tenía que intentar. Ya la tengo preparada. -Su tono de voz le hizo parecer francamente decepcionado porque ella no le hubiera seguido la corriente o que se hubiera hecho la ofendida con algo más que con el silencio.

-Tardo cinco minutos en salir y lo que me lleve llegar hasta tu casa. Supongo que a esta hora el tráfico estará imposible.

-Siempre puedes poner la sirena.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido, Castle? Oye, vamos a llegar tarde y no sé si el sitio donde podríamos ir aún nos servirán cenas. Así que voy a mirar qué tengo en el frigorífico y cuando nos situemos y vaciemos las bolsas, podemos hacernos algo rápido ahí. -mientras hablaban ella ya había localizado una bolsa de fríos y empezaba a meter todo aquello que les iba a permitir prepararse por lo menos un _sandwich_. -Y miraré si tengo algún vino que esté bien en casa. Cuando me fui dejé cervezas y algún otro refresco, pero poco más. Mi padre y yo nos acabamos la última botella decente que había este verano. Y claro, podemos beber agua en lugar de vino porque igual con el vino parece que yo, que nosotros... -siempre había pensado que compartir un buen vino a solas con alguien denotaba cierta intimidad. Como en sus sueños. No podía evitar verse a su lado, sentada en el suelo, disfrutando de los reflejos del fuego en sus ojos, en su piel. Pero en el punto en el que estaban, quería huir de cualquier situación incómoda antes de poder poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. De qué manera más tonta se había metido en ese jardín del que no sabía cómo salirse.

-Hey, tranquila. Llevamos vino, claro. Y de eso me encargo yo, inspectora. No sabía lo que le ocurría a Beckett pero desde luego no estaba como siempre. La notaba inquieta, preocupada, con ganas de explicar algo que retenía y que no sabía cómo abordar. Realmente estaba expectante. Casi tanto como despistado. Pero lo primero que tenía que conseguir es que se relajara. -Venga, coge lo que tengas que llevarte y sal de casa rápido. Como llegue mi madre antes que tú se va a poner inaguantable de nuevo. No sabes qué interrogatorio ayer por la noche. Que si dónde, que si por qué, que si va más gente. Me preguntaba menos cuando iba al instituto.

-Ya estoy acabando. -cambió ella de tema. -Mientras hablamos estoy preparando lo que faltaba. Ahora sí que está todo listo. Te llamo al llegar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro. Hasta ahora.

-Espera, espera, no cuelgues. -no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Cuando iba a marcar su número, entró de nuevo una llamada de Rick.

-Hola. Esto no es acoso. Es que me ha parecido que decías algo cuando te colgaba.

-Sí, así es. -se sonrió. -Es que no me he acordado de decirte que te lleves algo de abrigo. Un jersey o polar es suficiente. A finales de septiembre por las tardes ya empieza a refrescar. ¡Ah! También nos puede sorprender alguna tormenta. El tiempo es bastante inestable.

-Cada cosa que me explicas me hace tener más ganas de estar ahí. No sé si te lo he contado alguna vez pero me encanta que llueva y si estoy en la montaña aún más. El olor a tierra mojada me resulta inspirador. La tendencia al cobijo que tenemos todos frente a las tormentas, la intimidad que evocan en uno simplemente me relaja. Aunque no te negaré que otras veces despierta mi lado salvaje, o podría llamarle infantil, y me apetece salir a mojarme, disfrutar del agua tocándome la cara y... Vamos, que me gusta que llueva. -Kate no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era como trasladarse de nuevo a ese coche que aparcaba a unos metros de la cabaña, como volver a correr a resguardarse intentando no acabar empapado, como perderse otra vez en la boca del escritor mientras las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos, sin importarles nada más que sentir, como entrar tropezándose con todo a... -¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí?- definitivamente algo le pasaba e iba a descubrir qué era.

-Sí, perdona. Es que... A mí no me gustan demasiado. De hecho me asustan. Pero quizás me podrías enseñar a apreciarlas. -Ella sabía exactamente cómo él lo podría lograr. -No hace falta que contestes. Te dejo o tu madre llegará antes que yo. No tardo nada. -Y colgó.

¿Qué había pasado con esa llamada? Aún se notaba el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada. Desvió la vista desde la nada hasta la mano que sostenía el _iphone. _Le temblaba de manera perceptible. Ella reviviendo su fantasía casi perfecta y él... Él casi parecía que había entrado en su mente y podía leerla. Que había escogido una de sus estudiadas conversaciones y había decidido hacerla realidad. Una de esas que daban paso a lo que ella más deseaba ahora mismo. Quererse sin condiciones. Disfrutar de la intimidad como lo habían hecho de la amistad desde que se conocieron. Era una señal. Estática en medio de la cocina, con la bolsa de comida inclinada a sus pies y la de ropa al lado de la entrada, seguía mirando el teléfono. Y como si sus dedos tuvieran viva propia, buscaron y apretaron la _app_ del tiempo. Sol con lluvias a última hora de la tarde. Hoy, mañana y el domingo. Flexionó las rodillas y miró al techo, dejando escapar una carcajada. _¡Imposible! ¡No podía ser sólo una casualidad!_

No supo el tiempo que paso desde que se despidió del escritor hasta que volvió a la realidad. _Castle. Martha. Me va a matar._ Tras comprobar que llevaba todas las llaves, se echó las bolsas a la espalda y sin perder más tiempo cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Todo aquello significaba algo. Tenía que significar algo. Quizás era un adelanto de todo lo que estaba por venir. Sonrió. Sonrió cada vez más confiada. Ahora sí, estaba ilusionada, estaba completamente convencida de que esos días marcarían un punto de inflexión en la vida de los dos. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y picó el ascensor, dispuesta a empezar su sueño. Dispuesta a que esta vez fuera real.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero volver pronto con alguna nueva historia (por supuesto romántica). Mientras tanto, nos leemos en Seducere.**

**Isabel**


End file.
